Heartbeat
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: HIATUS until I am done with the rewrite. When Roxas receives a new heart, he finds that it comes with more than just a second chance. And meeting with the silver haired man from the dream of memories was not something he expected, and falling in love? That was even more surprising. Yet, the truth may hinder his happiness. RikuRoxas fic. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: When Roxas receives a new heart, he finds that it comes with more than just a second chance. And meeting with the silver haired man from the dream of memories was not something he expected, and falling in love? That was even more surprising. Yet, the truth may hinder his happiness.

**Prologue**: Death and Grief

It never occurred to the silver head man that a simple burglary can cause pain. He never thought it would be him who would be most affected. As he sat in the room with the coffin closed and a single picture of his beloved standing before him, he remembered when he received the news of his lover's death. He cursed his stupidity for not going with his lover. His broken heart didn't want to believe what is happening, but he knew he had to face reality. He cried endlessly, the tears flowing out of his eyes constantly. His whole body shuddered with pain as the tears fell. Everyone knew his pain and they let him cry his heart out. The day of the burial, he held onto the coffin, begging for them not let this happen. They pried his hands away, and he cried as he fell to his knees. He watched the coffin get buried, the body that lied inside the coffin, cold and pale. It's over and still he sat and grieving, never leaving the site of beloved's grave. He wanted to hear the heartbeat again, but it wasn't coming back. In the end, nothing could be change, and now he sat in his room, covered in memories of his lover. His endless nights of no sleep, dreamlessly buried with remembrances only. He sat gazing out the window all day, wondering when his world would come to end…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is purely fanmade.

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fan fiction has nothing to do with the game and never will be related to it. It will contain boy x boy, so do not read it if it's not your cup of tea. Rated M for sexual content.

This is a revised version of the original. I decided that I needed to do some revising as _Heartbeat _was originally written I was just beginning to write fanfics. It probably won't make much of a difference, but I will clear typos and probably add in some scenes as well as take some out. Please do be aware that the story, even though parts of it will remain the same, the whole story itself is different. It is a very new revised fanfic, however the plot will remain the same. FYI, Riku and Roxas fall for each other a lot earlier and the complications comes in a lot earlier too. Anyways, please enjoy. It will take some time to revise all the chapters since I have other fanfics to finish writing. Beware of OOCness as well...because Riku appears a lot nicer and smiles more as well as Roxas.

* * *

**Chapter One: Unexpected Meeting**

It was dark, damp, and almost too tight to even fit his body. He took in a breath, but found it hard to breathe. He didn't understand what was happening, but he did know that he wasn't…dead. He flexed his fingers and then his toes. His body seemed fine and there wasn't pain anywhere on his body. Suddenly, a warm hand clasped around his and a soft whisper echoed through his body. It wasn't a voice he knew, but it spoke gently and soothingly. It calmed his heart, making it easier to breathe. Even the darkness around him seemed to have lightened up. The damp feeling disappeared and a warm feeling enveloped him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, becoming aware of his surroundings. Darkness had turned to white and the once silent abyss was filled with the sound of beeping machines. He groaned and tried to sit, but a hand held him in place. Confused, he looked to his side and saw a doctor smiling down at him. He was an old man, but not too old. His hair, along with his beard and mustache, were blond and he had the most unnatural eye color…orange, with specks of gold. He stared into those gentle eyes, almost in a trance. It was weird seeing such an eye color.

"Are you awake?" asked the doctor amusingly.

He shook his head from the trance, "Sorry. I just thought…what weird color eyes you have. I'm awake…what…happened?"

"You had a heart transplant. Do you remember?" replied the doctor, "By the way, I am Dr. Ansem."

"Heart transplant…oh, yes, I remember. It's nice to meet you Dr. Ansem."

He frowned as memories flickered through his head. He remembered his family getting a call, saying there was a heart that was compatible with his. Moments later, he was taken to the hospital for the surgery. It took a couple of days to get everything ready, but eventually he was taken into a room, put under anesthesia, and then had the surgery. He touched his chest, rubbing over the place of his heart.

"Don't rub to roughly," Dr. Ansem warned, "The stitches are still healing."

"Oh," he muttered.

He quickly removed his hand and turned his attention to the doctor. He was asked a few questions and he answered them. The doctor eventually left to tell his family that he was awake, leaving him alone to his thoughts. Since childhood, he always had a bad heart, but there wasn't any compatible organ for him. For sixteen years of his life, he waited to hear any news and finally, his family heard it. Well, his adoptive family. He had been given away by his parents because they didn't have the means to support a child with a weak heart. And so, he was given away as an infant to another family. A family of twelve siblings and two parents, of whom he barely saw. His adoptive father was barely in his life and his mother only came to school functions, but was never there. He didn't blame them because his family was odd. They weren't a normal family. As if on cue, his twelve other siblings rushed into the room, congratulating him on his successful surgery. He got some pats on the shoulder, but nothing more. He wasn't surprised about that either. They all may have been adopted siblings, but none them were really close. They were only family in name. Except, there was one person who he could call family, maybe even more. He smiled when he saw the mass of fiery red hair behind the other siblings. The red head stepped forward, grinning like the Cheshire cat at him.

"Looks like everything went well, Roxas," said the red hair brother, "You look great too."

"Yup," replied Roxas with a smile of his own, "Thanks Axel."

"Too bad you're still going to be stuck here for a few days."

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's teasing and sighed. He really wanted to go home, but it didn't seem like the doctor was going to let him go anytime soon. After an hour or so, his family left the hospital, leaving him alone once more. In the dead silence of the room with only the beeping of the machine beside to be his company, his mind wandered into darker thoughts. He had been lucky. If they had never found a heart for him, he knew his adopted family would have thrown him away. He would have been useless to them and they didn't need useless people in their family. Sighing, he leaned back on the hospital bed, bringing his thoughts into a lighter topic. He briefly wondered who was the donor of his heart, but knew he wouldn't find out unless he asked for permission to mail the family of heart's donor. Whoever it was though, they had died and graced him with a second chance at life. He quietly thanked the person. With nothing else to do, Roxas closed his eyes. Soon, the world around him faded and he entered into a gray world. It was foggy and misty, covering almost all of the scenery. Squinting, he noticed a coffee table and some bookshelves against the grey wall. There was a couch next to the coffee table and not too far from it, was an arch entrance that led into the dining room. Roxas arched a brow and spun around once to see where he was, but the scenery didn't look familiar. He took a step forward, but immediately stopped when his right foot became overshadowed with someone else's foot. His feet came back into view, but a cold sensation rushed through him. Roxas shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he looked up. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

The once empty room was no longer empty. Instead, two people stood in it, but it wasn't that part that had shocked him, but the very fact that the two people were devouring each other's mouth…and they were both men. Roxas gasped at the sight and took a step back, nearly stumbling over something on the floor. He looked at the ground and began to notice bags of groceries littered across the entrance of the door. He blinked and looked back to the couple. They didn't even notice him, though it would have been strange if they did because he knew he must have been dreaming. Everything was silent, but the moment Roxas took a side step to avoid tripping over a bag, noises of passionate kisses and pleasure bombarded him. He blushed furiously at the sound of it and tried to cover his ears, but it didn't make much of a difference. He closed his eyes to stop the image from burning into his memories, but the noises were a lot worst that the image itself. Roxas quickly turned around, taking in a few breaths. He was trying to calm the pounding in his heart, but it continued to thump away as though it was a part of the make out session. He felt awkward just standing there, but he was also curious. He turned slightly, allowing him to see the view from the corner of his eyes. Clothes were discarded onto the floor and they had managed to lie on the couch. The younger and smaller of the two men was on the bottom while the older one was on top. The older man had silver hair that fell over shoulders as he leaned down onto the younger boy with brown hair. Confusion filled Roxas as he began to hear strange noises. It was almost like water, as though someone was squishing it against flesh. That was when his gaze fell down to the movement of the silver haired man's hand and blushed at the sight. Roxas quickly turned his back towards them again, gulping slowly, but found that his throat was dry. He squirmed around, suddenly feeling as though the fingers of the silver haired man were invading him as well. He let out a shaky breath and shuddered when he heard a slap. _Skin_. It was skin slapping against skin and each time they connected, the slap became louder. He could hear the brunette mewling in pleasure.

"-oxas!" yelled out a familiar voice.

Roxas blinked and looked up, wondering where the voice was coming from. He turned to towards the couple again and saw the brunette cling to the silver haired man.

The brunette opened his mouth and yelled out a name, "Riku!"

"Roxas!" called out Axel's voice, stirring him from his dream.

Roxas woke up with a startled jump. His surroundings were blurred for a few seconds, but eventually became clear. A hand touched him on the arm, startling him. Roxas looked to his side and saw Axel looking at him with concern. He exhaled shakily, wiping off the sweat that beaded down the side of his face.

"You okay?" asked Axel, "You sounded like you were…well, enjoying your dream."

Roxas didn't have to look to see Axel's smirking face, "Enjoying? More like embarrassed. I had…the weirdest dream."

"Care to tell?"

He watched as Axel seated himself in a chair next to the bed and set a basket of fruits on top of the end table. He picked out a red apple and started peeling it with a small knife. After the apple was peeled, Axel began cutting it into pieces and handing him one once he finished. Roxas took the piece of apple and bit into it. It was sweet and juicy, quenching his hunger that he didn't even notice.

"Well…I had a dream about two men," he said slowly, almost hesitantly.

"…whoa, I didn't know you swung that way, Roxas," said Axel with a grin.

"I don't! At least…I don't think I am. I mean, I'm sure I'm not…gay."

He whispered the word out quietly like it was a taboo. He even glanced around the room, but no one else was in the room except him and Axel. Sighing, he shifted in his bed and took another bite from the apple piece. The dream was disturbing him because even though he thought it was wrong, at the same time he…_enjoyed_ it. He gulped down the apple, but the sweet taste disappeared. It was bland and tasteless. Shaking his head, he set the half eaten piece of apple down on the paper plate where Axel had placed the other pieces of apple.

"And they were having…sex," whispered Roxas, a flush.

"Seriously? How do you even know how two guys have sex?" asked Axel.

"That's not the point! I didn't even know the two guys, but…but…I don't know. It was like…I felt like I knew that dream…almost like it happened to me…especially since my body…you know. My body reacted to it. It was like…my body knew the feeling. But it's not possible because I've never…done that with a guy before."

Axel broke out in a laugh, causing Roxas to frown. He reached over and smacked him on the shoulder. He didn't tell Axel so he could make him laugh.

"I was being serious!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Roxas…you're a virgin," said Axel in between laughs, "that much I know…but man, who would have thought that in your dreams you would be a voyeur!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He pouted and glanced away from Axel, giving him the silent treatment. He heard Axel trying to coax him into talking to him again, but Roxas continued to give him the silent treatment. He finally relented when Axel started tickling him. Roxas broke out into a fit of laughter and pleaded him to stop.

"So, are you going to stop giving me the silent treatment?" asked Axel.

"Ye-yes. Gee, I can't believe you would do that to a person who is still healing," said Roxas.

"You're perfectly fine."

Roxas shrugged, "So, anything new with the Organization?"

Axel was in the middle of eating an apple when he had asked the question and started choking on it. Roxas arched a brow at him, reaching over to pat his back. Axel gave him a sheepish grin and lowered his hands. Roxas stared at him, waiting for an answer, but it never came. The silence droned on creating a tension in the air. He blinked, tipping his head slightly. Axel wasn't the type to be quiet, so whatever was happening in the Organization must have been bad. Sighing loudly, Roxas urged him on, "Well? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing," answered Axel after what seemed like forever, "Roxas...do you remember anything from two years ago?"

"Huh? Nothing special...we moved to Twilight Town from Radiant Garden. I met Hayner, Pence, and Olette...and I started high school." Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. It was nothing new. His family or rather yet, the Organization, often moved from place to place. He, out everyone else in the family, was the only one who was allowed to attend school. Even Axel never went to school before. "Why?" he asked with a tilt of his head, "Did something happen then and the Organization is trying to fix it?"

"No...never mind. Get some rest. You'll be released in a few days so enjoy your peaceful time."

"I won't have to do anything once I get out, will I?"

Axel shrugged and then hopped up from the chair he was sitting in. Roxas felt his small pat on his back before turning to leave him. Arching his back slightly, Roxas shifted himself again in bed. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard Axel call him. He turned to look at him, surprised that he hadn't left yet. He tilted his head in a questioning manner, wondering what Axel wanted.

"…I…I really love you," said Axel in a calm and steady voice, "I'm glad that nothing happened to you. You're…still the same."

Roxas smile at him, "Of course I'm still the same. Different heart, but I'm still me. And, I know. I love you too because you're my best friend."

He noticed that Axel's smile was a little sad and bitter, but didn't question it. Roxas turned his gaze when Axel left and closed his eyes. He hoped that he wouldn't be dreaming of those two again. It truly was a disturbing dream and yet…somewhere from behind his mind (or maybe his heart) he craved to see it again.

It had nearly been a week when they finally released him from the hospital. He was given some medication for his heart, in case his body reacted against an unfamiliar object in his body and tried to "cure" it, resulting in him becoming ill. After receiving his medication, he walked out with Axel to the car. No one else in the family came, but Roxas was fine with that. He knew that were busy with other things and it wasn't like he disliked Axel's companionship. In fact, he was the closest to Axel and vice versa. However, as soon as they got in the car, there was only silence. Roxas had expected Axel to be a little more enthusiastic about his return, but there wasn't. So, instead of asking Axel what was wrong, he chose to turn away from his friend and stare out the window as buildings pass by in swift, slurred motions.

After half an hour had pass by, Axel finally broke the silence, "So, did you want to drop by somewhere and eat something? I'm sure the hospital food wasn't all that great."

Roxas gave him a brief glance and then replied after returning his gaze back to the window, "Hm, I guess we can."

"Okay…what did you want to eat?"

"Hamburger."

Axel began to laugh, "Someone who just got a heart transplant is going to eat hamburgers?"

"But…come on, you asked what I wanted to eat and that's what I want to eat. All they ever gave me at the hospital were steamed veggies and weird meatloaf."

Roxas stuck with tongue with a gagging motion. Hearing Axel laugh made him grin and he laughed along. Axel agreed to take him to eat some burgers, but that would be his last time until he fully recovers. Shrugging his shoulder, Roxas agreed to the condition.

After they arrived at their destination, they ordered their meal and sat down in a booth near the window. They talked and ate, catching up on all the things that Roxas had missed out on. He was busily munching on a fry when he noticed something glitter from the corner of his eyes. Roxas turned his head so he could look out the window. In the distance, he could see something silver. Squinting slightly, he began to notice a silhouette form in the midst of the crowd. He blinked and tilted his head slightly. _Silver hair_. The person's back was facing him, but if the man turned around then Roxas would be able to see his face and maybe, just maybe, it would be the man from his dream. Roxas stared intently with his hands gripping tightly onto the seat. He held his breath when he noticed the man turning slightly towards him. He was close to revealing his face, but suddenly the man turned away again and walked off. Roxas released a breath and stared in disappointment at the retreating figure.

"-xas. Roxas! Are you even listening to me?" asked Axel.

Roxas quickly turned his attention back to Axel, "What? Oh…uh, sorry. I was…distracted."

"Of course. You were staring intently out the window. What did you see?"

"Nothing."

Roxas was quick to answer and blushed after he realized that he did. He shook his head and ignored Axel's puzzled face. He picked up another fry and started munching on it, changing the subject to something else. If Axel knew what he what doing, he didn't seem to mind that he was changing the subject. They spent an hour in the place before they took their leave.

Returning home wasn't as loud as he thought it would be. Actually, it was really quiet. No one was home, not even his mother who he thought would at least be there to greet them. Roxas stopped in the middle of the living room and looked around. Nothing changed, but of course nothing would have changed. It wasn't as though he left on a trip for a long time, though it felt like it to him. Sighing, he plopped onto the crimson couch and stared at the blank plasma, flat screen television. The seat next to him sank and he turned to look at Axel who was now sitting beside him. He looked back to the television, allowing silence to fall over them. "Hey, I'm still tired, so I'm going to take a short nap," said Roxas, breaking the silence as he stood.

Axel nodded, "M'kay. Hey…"

Roxas stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. He was already by the arch of the hallway when Axel called out to him. He waited in silence for Axel to continue what he was going to say, but nothing came. Roxas turned and leaned against the side of the wall. "What?" asked Roxas with an arch of his brow, "If you're going to stop me, at least say what you want to tell me."

"Mmm," Axel hummed as he turned his whole body on the couch to face him, "Love ya'."

Roxas blinked at his statement and smiled while shaking his head slightly. He rolled his eyes and turned around again to go back to his room. "I know," said Roxas, calling over his shoulder, "You always tell me that."

"I really do!" yelled Axel, but by then Roxas was already closing the door behind him.

He sighed and walked over to his bed, flopping face down onto it. Slipping off his shoes, he crawled up the bed and rolled over onto his back. It didn't take long before his eyes started drooping. He yawned and rolled on his side, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Blinking his eyes open, Roxas found himself in a kitchen. He turned in a circle and stopped midway, allowing his gaze to fall on the two men he had seen in his dream before. Frowning, he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at them. He didn't know who they were, so he couldn't understand why he kept seeing them. Opening his mouth, Roxas called out to them, "Hey! Hello? Can you guys hear me?" Of course he wasn't expecting anything because in the end, they never turned to look at him. He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the counter of the kitchen, waiting to see the scene play out. In the scene before him, the brunette was sitting at the dining table, peeling some potatoes while the silver haired man, who Roxas remembered as Riku since the brunette had called him that, was standing over the stove. He could hear the sizzling of food being cooked, but he couldn't smell it. The two men began talking with each other, but Roxas couldn't hear them. Tilting his head in puzzlement, he walked closer, straining his ears to hear them, but it didn't make a difference. It was like someone had pressed the mute button on the television remote, letting the scene play out, but with no voice. Roxas stopped a few inches away from them and examined the two. The brunette was young, his face a little round, and his skin a light tan. His eyes were the brightest blue like a sapphire blue, reflecting emotions of admiration, happiness, and mostly…love. Roxas took a step back and looked to the man named Riku. His hair was beautiful, almost tempting Roxas to touch it. He was expecting it to be smooth as silk, but as he reached out to the figure, his hands merely went through him. Sighing, he pulled back his hand and let it fall to his side.

Suddenly, the world around him began to swirl. Roxas took another step back in surprise. He felt his body being pulled away from the scene before him. He tried to adjust his body, but the pull became stronger. Soon, he was swept into a black abyss, but it didn't take long before a bright light appeared before him. Before he completely woke up, he heard the voice of the two men speaking from a distance.

"Riku, I'll always love you," said the familiar voice.

"I know," answered Riku, "and I, you Sora."

It felt like his whole body was aching. Roxas sat up coughing, waking up from his dream. He rubbed his eyes and stared around his room. It was dark and the house was eerily quiet. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he stood and carefully walked to the door. He opened it, hearing it squeak slightly. He stuck his head out and looked down the hallway, but he couldn't hear anyone.

"Axel?" he called out, but there wasn't an answer.

He shuffled out of his room, grabbing his shoes before leaving, and hurried to the living room. As he sat down on the couch, he glanced around. There wasn't a presence inside the house. It was empty and somehow, it felt very lonely with no one to occupy it. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and quickly slipped on his shoes. He assumed that Axel had gone to meet up with the rest of the family members, so he decided to leave for a while. It didn't feel right to be the only one inside the house.

They lived in a residential area, but they also weren't too far from the city. By foot, it would take an hour, so Roxas found it reasonable to walk. It was a little chilly, so he wrapped his thin, black sweater around himself just a bit tighter. As the minutes pass, he finally made it to the busier streets. Lights from stores lit up the dark streets and people were walking around as though it was daylight. Roxas shivered slightly in his sweater and decided to quickly enter into a warm store. He chose a store without taking a look and entered it, only to find that the store was almost as cold as outside. He shivered again and looked up, finding himself in an ice-cream store. He sighed and turned to leave. However, as he turned to leave, he accidentally bumped into someone. He let out a small yelp, taking a step back to prevent himself from falling over. "Sorry," said Roxas as he rubbed his nose where he smacked into the stranger.

"It's okay," said the person, "It's also my fault since I wasn't watching where I was going. You okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

Roxas removed his hand and glanced up at the person, but as soon as he locked gaze with the other man, his body became rigid. He was staring into the man of his dreams, the very same man that he had just seen earlier. The other person stared back, frowning slightly with a smile. Roxas smiled sheepishly and took a step back while apologizing for making him feel awkward. "Sorry, it's just…" muttered Roxas, "Have I met you before?"

"…I don't think we have," answered the man, "Do you…know me?"

"Riku."

Swiftly, Roxas covered his mouth. He had said the name before he even thought about it. He didn't mean to say it because it would have been weird since he knew the man's name even though they had never met before.

"Excuse me?" asked Riku with a confused expression, "What did you just ca-"

Before Riku could finish his question, Roxas shook his head and interrupted him, "Sorry, I have to go." He pushed pass Riku and forced his way out. He heard Riku calling after him to wait, but he ignored the older man's calls. He didn't have an explanation to tell Riku as to why he knew the man's name and he highly doubt that Riku would have believed that he dreamt about him. It sounded crazy even to him. He wasn't sure how far he ran, but by the time he looked over his shoulder, the ice-cream shop was long gone from his sight. Sighing, he walked to a rail on the sidewalk and sat on it. "…this is too weird," he muttered to himself, "Really…too weird."

* * *

**A/N: DO NOT CONTINUE READING AFTER THIS CHAPTER. This was the revised first chapter of this fanfic. I'm still in the process of rewriting it. The other chapters after this one is from the old story so don't be surprise to find that nothing flows. **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, and thank you for all the people who has read and review.

Chapter 2: Grieves of Sadness

_Italicized: _thoughts

**_Italicized bold: _**memories

Roxas sat on the ground still staring at Riku. Riku titled his head and looked at Roxas in the eye, his hand still held out. Roxas blinked then stood up. He blushed and looked down.

"Sorry," said Roxas and then he ran off.

"Wha-wait!" yelled Riku, but Roxas didn't stop.

Roxas kept running, his breath of air going and disappearing. He closed his eyes and kept running, didn't care where he would end up, just kept running.

Riku stared at the door for a while. _Déjà vu? _Riku kept looking at the door and a memory came back.

_**Riku walked through the door and bumped into a younger boy. The younger boy looked up and apologized, his sapphire eyes staring innocently at him and he couldn't help but smile and hold out his hand for him. The boy took the hand and smiled back saying a thank you and then leaving…**_

A single drop of tear fell down his aqua eyes and he wiped it away. He turned towards Cid and waved to him. Cid nodded back and turned his back against him.

"Hm, been a while since I last saw you. Good to know you aren't moping around anymore," said Cid.

"Heh…" chuckled Riku as he walked closer towards the counter.

His hands brushed the seat next to his and he gave a soft smile as he remembered his voice being called out to him. He looked back at Cid and stared at his back.

"That boy…reminds me of how I first met with Sora…" whispered Riku and his head fell down.

"I don't want to hear the damn sob story," said Cid as he turned around and put a cup of hot coffee in front of Riku.

"Thanks."

Riku took the cup and sipped it, warming his body. Silence befell upon and Riku shifted in his seat to be more comfortable.

"You must be wondering why I'm hear," said Riku looking away.

"Not really," said Cid turning away again.

"Where's Cloud and Leon?" asked Riku.

"Sleeping, as usual; those bastards never help out," grumbled Cid.

Riku gave a quiet laugh, his silky silver hair moving with his movement. Cid smiled slightly and then banged the wall loudly, startling Riku. Riku jumped a little and looked at Cid. Some shuffling was heard and then Cloud's voice came in.

"Cid I'm trying to sleep! Stop that stupid noise!" yelled Cloud.

"Ugh, Cloud, Cid just wants us to go help him…it's your turn," came in Leon's voice.

"Mmmm…meany."

The door opened and Cloud came out. Cid grinned at him and Cloud grumbles some stuff under his breath. Cloud turned and saw Riku.

"Oh, Riku! How are you?" asked Cloud in a concern voice.

"Fine…and you? How's your relationship going?" asked Riku back.

"Good…"

Cloud smiled at him, hoping to comfort then turned to Cid.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Cloud.

"Go prepare the ingredients for tomorrow's batch," said Cid.

Cloud turned away and before he left gave a small smile to Riku. Riku smiled back and then finished his coffee. He got up and looked around the place for a while before turning away.

"Leaving already? Why not stay the night?" asked Cid.

"No, I don't want to be a burden," said Riku and then he turned to leave.

"Still grieving aren't you? Over Sora…he's gone Riku…there's nothing that can change that. I miss him too, everybody does, but it's over Riku…he's dead and he isn't coming back."

"I know…but I can't help remembering him…my memories of him is what keeps me living, it's all I have left…don't take that away from me."

Riku left the store and started walking away. Cid sighed and shook his head and went back to working. Riku breathed in slowly, taking in the cold air and breathing out, letting it slowly come out, the smoke of breath vanishing into thin air. he walked pass a park where he and Sora use to spend. He turned to look at it and saw the same boy he saw earlier sitting on a swing. He sat on the swing going back and forth, his eyes closed as though he was sleeping. Riku walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, showing a pair of sapphire eyes. Riku's heart made a loud thump. His face flustered and he looked away quickly. Roxas stared at him and then shifted in the swing after he knew who he was.

"Umm, you shouldn't stay out here or you'll catch a cold," said Riku returning back to normal.

"Uhh…yeah…thanks," said Roxas as he got to leave.

"Um, wait…what's your name?"

"Roxas…"

Roxas smiled at him and for a second Riku thought his face changed for a bit. Riku shook his head a little and then looked at Roxas again. He was normal. Roxas looked at him and then turned away to leave again.

"Wait! How do you know me?" asked Riku.

Roxas turned around again and shifted so he was leaning on one foot. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

"Sorry, I must be bothering you," said Riku sheepishly and he stepped back.

"Lucky guess…" whispered Roxas.

"What?"

"It was a lucky guess…I'm guessing so myself."

Riku gave a small laugh, making Roxas look up at stare into Riku's aqua eyes. Riku stared back, and silence fell upon them. Roxas's heart was thumping and for a second he though Riku could hear it. His face started to fluster just by staring at. _What's going on? _Roxas sighed a little and all of a sudden his legs felt weak. He tipped and fell forward. Riku eyes widened and he ran to him. Riku held Roxas in his arms and called out to him.

"Hey! You okay? Roxas?" asked Riku as he shook him.

He felt Roxas's forehead and it was burning up. _He has a fever. _Riku shifted to put Roxas on his back. Once he got Roxas on, he started to walk towards his home, which was a few blocks away. Roxas felt a warm and he gripped tighter to the warmth with need.

"You're…so….warm…" whispered Roxas.

Riku heard him whispered and he stopped.

"_**Riku…you're so warm…I want to be carried by you all day!" said Sora as he gripped tighter onto Riku.**_

"_**No way, you're too heavy," said Riku laughing.**_

"_**Eh?! You're so mean! I was being serious…"**_

_**Riku chuckled and let go of Sora, dropping him.**_

"_**Ouch!" yelled Sora. **_

_**Riku picked him up bridal style and kissed him on the cheeks. **_

Roxas made a small moan snapping Riku out of his memories. He started to walk again. _I'm taking a stranger to my house…well…I couldn't leave him out there…but I barely know him…oh well, can't turn back now. _Riku kept walking and once he got inside he put Roxas on his bed and went to get an ice pack for him. He gave Roxas some medicine and then put the ice pack his head, cooling him down. Roxas seemed to stop shivering and relax. Riku got up, stretching himself and then went into his living room and sat on the couch. He stared out the window for a long time. He kept hearing Sora's voice over and over. He started to break into tears, but stopped himself before letting anymore tears out. Riku slumped down and fell asleep on the couch, dreaming to Sora and all the times he had with him, the memories flashing back. Without knowing, unconsciously, tears slowly streamed down his eyes as he kept dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

I almost lost my inspiration, but now it's back! Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Riku Riku Riku

_Italicized: _thoughts

**_Italicized bold: _**memories

Roxas woke up and stared at the empty ceiling. It was still dark, but a peek of light was starting to appear in the sky through the window. He got up, wondering where he was. He steps out of the bed and walked through the door and down the hallway. He saw someone sleeping on the couch and walks over. He sees Riku sleeping, but he wasn't in a peaceful sleep. Roxas could see the tear stained part of the sofa, and he frowned. _Why was he crying? _Roxas walked over to the other side and squatted down next to him. Something inside of him wanted to hold him and comfort him, but he stop the urge. His hand brushed Riku's silver hair away from his face and he gave a small smile. He sat down and laid his head on the cushion and fell asleep, listening to Riku's soft breathing.

Riku stirred awake and felt a presence near him. He opened his eyes and saw some brown hair. He sat up quickly, his heart skipping a beat. _Sora?! _He took a closer look, but it wasn't Sora. _…It's not…_Riku dropped his head. _That was stupid of me…_Roxas woke up when he felt something moving besides him. He lifted his head and yawned, stretching his arms. Riku caught sight of Roxas waking up and yawning, he suppressed a laughter. _That's so cute…_Riku smiled gently.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" asked Riku.

"What?" Roxas asked and looked up quickly.

Riku laughed, it felt like such a long time since the last time he had laugh. It was comforting for him.

"Sorry, I must've been a burden," said Roxas looking away.

"Not at all, I hadn't have company for a while," said Riku smiling as he got off the bed.

"You consider this company?"

"Yeah…the bathroom is down the hall to the left, you can use the shower, and I have an extra toothbrush that hasn't been used yet in the cupboard. I'll find you some clothes."

"Why are you being so nice? You just met me yesterday, well, barely even met."

Riku shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

"I feel as though you have familiar aura…" Riku pondered out loud.

"Familiar aura?" said Roxas confused.

"Uh huh…like a child."

"A child! I'm not a kid!"

Riku laughed.

"You sure are acting like one," said Riku looking over to him, "Now go get ready. I'll make breakfast, then after you eat, you have to tell me where you live, because I'm going to drop you off," said Riku turning away.

Roxas remained silent and gave sigh, doing what he was told. He came back out and smelled the freshly cook food. His stomach grumbled and he blushed when Riku turned around. He sat down and ate with Riku; they made idle talk, laughing at small jokes. When they were done eating, Riku collected the dishes and told Roxas to wait up for a while as he got ready. The shower was running, so Roxas decided to take a look around.

"_**Riku, want to become my wife" asked Sora smiling as he sat on the table eating some pancakes.**_

"_**Your wife?" said Riku giving Sora a confuse look.**_

"_**Yup, that way you can cook for me all day! Anyways, you act like one, always complaining when I don't clean up after myself."**_

"_**That's because you're so lazy, lazy bum."**_

_**Sora laughed and hugged him from behind. Riku smiled and continued to wash the dishes.**_

"_**I'm going to ask my parents if I can come live with you," said Sora.**_

"_**That was kind of random," said Riku, "But sure, I'd love it if you came to live with me."**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

_**Riku turned around and hugged him back.**_

"_**Let's stay together forever Riku!" exclaimed Sora happily.**_

_**Riku smiled in agreement.**_

The sound of the room door opening shook Roxas out of the memory. _What was that? _Roxas frowned in confusion. Riku saw the look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" asked Riku concerned.

"No, nothing…" replied Roxas.

They left together and Riku drove Roxas home. Roxas told him where to go and eventually they ended up at a big mansion. Some kids were outside talking. Roxas recognize them and got out of the car. Riku got out too. The kids saw Roxas and ran over to him.

"Roxas!" yelled one of the boys.

"Hey Hayner," greeted Roxas.

"You disappeared yesterday! You had us all worried, including your so called family," said the girl.

"Sorry," said Roxas apologetically.

They were all talking to him, when a red hair guy came out and ran over to him and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for Axel?!" yelled Roxas.

"For worrying us you dimwit!" yelled Axel and he sighed.

Axel looked over to Riku and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" asked Axel.

"Oh, uh, Axel that's Riku. He helped me yesterday…ummmm, I think I fainted and yeah…." Roxas looked away.

"Really, well, thanks for helping him. He can be clumsy and stupid sometimes, but don't mind that."

"Hey!"

Axel smirked and walked off.

"I'll go tell the other you're okay," said Axel.

Roxas sighed and looked up when Hayner walked over to Riku.

"So you helped Roxas, thanks, if it wasn't for you, I don't think we would have ever found him again. He always goes off and does his own things," said Hayner.

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked over next to Hayner.

"Riku this is Hayner, my friend, the girl over there is Olette and the other guy is Pence," Roxas said introducing them.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to get going now," said Riku as he got inside the car.

Hayner ran over to Olette and Pence.

"Um, thanks for last night and this morning," said Roxas as he stood next to the car.

"It's okay, glad to have met you," said Riku smiling.

"Um, you…you think we can meet up again. I mean, I still have to really thank you for everything even though I just met you."

"The ice cream parlor from yesterday, you can find me there."

"O-okay."

Riku rolled up the window and drove off. Roxas watched after him then walked over back to Hayner and them. They talked for a while then left. Roxas walk inside, but no one was there. _I thought Axel came back inside…_Roxas shook his head. _They must have left through the back door to go somewhere; I always wonder why…_Roxas went inside his room and flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes and heard a voice inside of him.

_**Riku Riku Riku…**_

Roxas opened his eyes once more, and it was already dark. Everyone was back, but they were asleep. Roxas turned to lie on his side. _Whose voice was that? _Roxas fell asleep in thoughts.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the inconvenience. I may continue the fanfic and may not, it really depends if I can find a way to develop the characters and right now I have a writer's block. Also, I need to get the inspiration back on why I wrote the story in the first place, so the story may not continue for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

After reading my story over, I kind of got my inspiration back. I think I'm starting to get the idea back, haha, well, here's the next chapter though.

Chapter 4: Chocolate Mint

_Italicized: _thoughts

_**Italicized bold: **_memories

Roxas walked pass people trying to get to the ice cream parlor, where Riku had said where he would see him usually. He finally got there after getting through the crowds. He opened the glass door and walked in, meeting with an aroma of vanilla mixed with chocolate. He looked around the place. There weren't much people there, but it felt like a cozy place to sit down and relax and do some paper works. He caught a glimpse of silver hair and looked towards that direction. He saw Riku working, serving people with that gentle smile of his. He smiled a bit too when he saw it. He walked over to the counter slowly. Riku looked up and smiled, waving towards him. Roxas made it to the counter and sat down on one of the stools.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" asked Riku as he took a glass bowl and scooped some strawberry ice cream in it.

"I'm fine now, thanks again," said Roxas as he watched Riku's hands.

Riku smiled and handed him the bowl of strawberry ice cream. Roxas looked at it then at Riku.

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay for it," said Riku as he rested his arms against the counter.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxas still looking at the ice cream.

Riku chuckled and nodded then said, "Yeah, just eat it."

Roxas smiled brightly and took the spoon, scooping up some and eating it. He let it melt inside his mouth. His eyes widened and he ate some more.

"This is really good. Tastes better than the ones I usually eat," said Roxas.

"Usually eat?" said Riku raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…but my friends don't know I prefer strawberry…I don't want to sound weird and all."

"Haha, there's nothing wrong with a boy who prefers strawberry ice cream…I knew someone who preferred it too."

"Really? What's his name?"

"…I rather not mention it…too much memories."

"Oh…so, what's your favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate Mint."

Roxas smiled and took another bite from the ice cream.

It was around midday when Roxas started to leave. He waved good bye to Riku and walked back home, waiting fro another day to come again so he can go back to the ice cream parlor. Riku grabbed the bandanna on his head and slid it off. He stretched a bit, and headed to the back room. He found Leon and Cloud there, but they were just quietly whispering. Riku paid no attention to it and took off the uniform, changing back to his original clothes. It was only once and a while he would help them out, not because he wanted to, but because he owed a favor to Cid for helping him out when he was kicked out of his own home and needed money. Cloud got up to leave and patted Riku on the back. Riku turned around and smiled at him.

"So, who's the new boy?" asked Leon as he started to get up too.

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku.

"That boy that was looking at you so affectionately," said Cloud smiling at him then nudging his arm.

"It's not what you think. I just happened to meet up with him at the park, and he had a fever so I helped him out," said Riku laughing a bit,

"Yeah…I wonder if I can believe that," said Leon leaving.

Riku rolled his eyes and finished changing.

"His eyes…they remind me of him too…" whispered Cloud and he stood by the doorway. "You're not just using him because of that are you? Like a substitute."

"No, it's just like what I said and I know better than to stoop that low," said Riku as turned towards Cloud.

Cloud smiled softly at him then left, Riku following suit then leaving the parlor, waving good bye to them.

Roxas made it back to his house and entered the house. The rest of his so called family was gathering in the kitchen. He walked over to them and frowned.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Roxas.

Axel turned around and wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck and pulled him in.

"Grab some while you can," said Axel. "Xemnas bought some ice cream, but he only bought chocolate mint."

Roxas looked at it then at everyone else.

"I already ate some ice cream…but I guess I can get some more," said Roxas as he sat down at the table and grabbed a bowl.

Demyx grabbed some and threw some around, starting an ice cream food fight. Roxas rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the ice cream. He looked up from the ice cream and found that he was in a familiar house. _Riku's? _Roxas heard some running and turned around and flinched when somebody ran into him, but pass right through him. He turned to look in the kitchen.

"_**Why did you only buy chocolate mint?" asked Sora as he ran to the chair by the table and sat down.**_

"_**It was all they had, sorry Sora, I know you like strawberry better," said Riku. **_

_**Sora pouted and opened the cover and grabbed a spoon then scooped some up. **_

"_**Get a bowl, or at least a cone," said Riku as he sat down besides him. **_

_**Sora stuck his tongue out at him then ate the ice cream. He scrunched his nose and looked over to Riku.**_

"_**The mint…tastes bitter…" said Sora pouting.**_

_**Riku laughed and leaned in and kissed him.**_

"_**Want me to make it go away?" asked Riku, as his face inched closer to Sora.**_

"_**Sure," said Sora smiling then letting Riku kiss him once more. **_

_**Sora dropped the spoon and wrapped his arms around Riku. The kiss became more heated, Sora's face becoming flustered. They parted, letting Sora take in breaths of air. Riku started to kiss down his neck.**_

"_**Wait Riku…not here," said Sora.**_

"_**It's okay," said Riku as he pulled Sora down to the ground.**_

Roxas looked away towards the bowl of ice cream, watching it was it started to melt. He covered his airs to block the sounds of breathing. He closed his eyes tightly and felt something wet run down his cheek. He opened his eyes again and saw everyone looking at him. He wiped the tears away quickly and set his spoon down.

"Geez Roxas…did it taste that horrible that you had to cry?" asked Axel.

"Shut up," said Roxas looking down at the ice cream.

They all looked at one another then went back to throwing the ice cream.

"Chocolate mint huh? Somehow…it tastes…bitter," whispered Roxas as he got up from the table and walked to his room.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _I shouldn't get worked up over that…whatever it was…but still…whose feelings are these? Mines…or Sora's?_


	7. Chapter 7

Mmmm…Update…late, but updated!

Chapter 5: A Little Kiss on the Cheek won't do Harm

_Italicized: _thoughts

_**Italicized bold: **_memories

Roxas hadn't realized that he fell asleep while thinking. He sat up groggily and groaned. He had a headache, and he knew it wouldn't be going away for a while. He got out of bed and started to get ready for school. He walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of orange juice and left the house without saying good bye. He walked to school and met up with Hayner and then Pence and Olette. As they entered the school, they split up, going to their classes. Roxas walked to his locker and pulled out a few text books and then continued to his first period. Roxas looked at the piece of paper, which was his homework to make up for, and became so busy looking at it, he didn't notice someone ahead of him. He bumped into the person and fell backwards, dropping his text books. Roxas winced as he fell and hit the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see yo- Roxas?" said the voice.

Roxas looked up and met with familiar aqua eyes. He blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth to say something.

"Riku?" said Roxas as he got up and picked up his text books, "What are you doing here?"

Riku helped him pick his text books up and handed it over to him and smiled and said, "Well, I'm a college student and I'm just here to give a little speech. So you go to this school."

"Ye-yeah..."

Roxas thanked Riku for helping him pick up his text books and slipped the paper inside one of the text books.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well ask, do you know where room C-3 is?" asked Riku.

"C-3?" said Roxas a bit shocked.

"Uh, yeah…"

"…Oh! Um…that's my first class, so I was a bit surprised…anyways, just follow me."

Roxas walked ahead of him and then made a right turn and came to the class. He opened the door and walked in. The teacher had came in a few minutes later and greeted Riku. He told everyone to settle down as listen to Riku's speech and then after he was done, Riku was supposed to watch the class and learn a few pointers. Riku gave his speech and soon the class was back in session. Roxas's eyes kept averting to look at Riku, watching him as he took down notes in a small note pad. Riku looked over to Roxas, and their eyes met. Roxas jumped a bit and averted his eyes away and back to the board. Riku smiled a little and continued to write down notes. When class was over, Riku walked over to Roxas who was still packing up.

"I'm going to be here for a while, since I'm going to be giving speeches to other classes, maybe even until the school day is over…so, if you don't mind, how about during your lunch break, you show me around a bit?" asked Riku smiling.

Roxas looked up at him and smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Riku walked away and left the classroom, and so Roxas's day was a bit more interesting now. As lunch break came, he heard girls squealing about him and decided to ask if they knew where he was, but they all shook their heads. He sighed and walked into the library. _He said I was supposed to show him around…why am I so depress?! _Roxas shook the thought out of his head, but stopped walked when he saw Riku sleeping. He sitting in a chair, his head laid against a book that was open. Roxas walked over to him quietly and watched him as he slept. _He's so..._ Roxas pushed the thought away and leaned down to look at hid face.

_**Sora giggled as he saw Riku sleeping on the couch. He leaned down and pecked his cheek. Riku's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. He pulled Sora down with him and kissed him full on the lips. **_

"_**You're being really cute today you know that?" said Riku cuddling him.**_

"_**Am I?" asked Sora happily as he kissed Riku on the cheek.**_

_**They laughed together and continued to cuddle each other. **_

Roxas leaned closer to Riku's face. _A little kiss on the cheek…won't do any…harm…_ Roxas was a few centimeters away before Riku mumbled something out.

"Sora…" he whispered.

Roxas flinched and moved a bit back, but not enough, as Riku's eyes opened and he stared right into Roxas's eyes. Roxas mouth opened to make an excuse, but nothing came out.

"Wha-" before Riku could ask anything Roxas had ran out of the library.

Riku chased after him, but lost track of him soon. _He sure runs fast…_ He looked around, but still, Roxas was no where in sight. He sighed a bit and turned around. Roxas leaned against the door of an empty classroom. He slid down and covered his face with his hands. _I'm acting like some teenage girl who has a crush on some hot guy…_ He sighed in frustration and didn't move for a while. _Why am I getting these memories…why me...and where is Sora? _Roxas looked up and realized something. _Where is Sora? From the memories, it looked like him and Riku were…lovers…_ At the thought, Roxas's heart sunk, but there were other feelings there as well. _Ahhhh! This is so complicated!_ Roxas dropped his head back down and let the time pass slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhh! I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough, must have kept you all waiting! But school has me in a chokehold with projects and homework that I don't have time go on the computer as much, but since my tennis season is over and I don't come home as late, I might have more time! Anyways, let's start!

Chapter 6: Sora

_Italicized: _thoughts

_**Italicized bold:**_ memories

For the rest of the day, Roxas had avoided bumping into Riku. He had made it home safely and went into his room. No one was home again, so it gave him some time to think in silence. He stared at the white ceiling of his room and pondered what was happening to him. Why were the memories coming to him? Why not someone else? Where is Sora? What happened to Sora? Questions flooded his thoughts as he laid still. He flipped to the side and let out a frustrated groan. He was starting to get a headache from all the thinking and he was getting tired quickly._Maybe…maybe I should find out from Riku? But I don't think he will want to tell me. I barely even know him! _At the last thought, a sad feeling surged from the bottom of his heart as though something had knocked him off his feet. _That's right…I barely even know Riku…but Sora…Sora knew him. He even had a relationship with him! _Roxas closed his eyes and Riku's face appeared before him. Something warm spread through his heart, but it was as though an internal raging war was going on inside him. His own feeling of sadness against a stranger's feeling, and somehow, he was losing._Just…I don't know who I am anymore! _Roxas sat up and everything disappeared like it was a nightmare. He breathed out slowly and relaxed himself. He was sweating, like he was really fighting something that was unbeatable. He ran his fingers through his light sandy brown hair and decided to get out of his stuffy room and house that seemed to chain him. He left the house with a sweater on and walked on the sidewalks of the busy streets. He passed by flower shops, coffee shops, ice cream parlors, clothing stores, fast food places, and even parks, but he continued to walk, lost in thoughts that he didn't see the lights turn green. Someone yelled out to him and he turned around and saw a truck coming towards him. Someone jumped at him and they both fell to the ground in safety. The truck passed by and people gathered around to see if they were alright. Roxas opened his eyes and was staring straight into deep azure eyes. He felt himself become enchanted quickly by the eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked the man.

Roxas blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out so he just nodded. The man got off of him and held a hand out for Roxas. He took hold of it and felt himself be pulled up a bit too hard that he fell forward and crashed into the other man's chest. The man looked down at him and smiled.

"Well, aren't you light?" he joked.

Roxas smiled sheepishly and pulled away and bowed a bit.

"Thank you for saving me," said Roxas.

"No problem…" replied the man. "Hmm…Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Roxas looked up and finally took a good look at the man. He tiled his head and thought for a second where he had seen the guy.

"Ah! Now I remember. You're the boy was with Riku at the ice cream parlor," he said smiling."

"What?" said Roxas, confused on who he was.

"You were at the ice cream parlor on Sunday with Riku. Sorry you must have not seen me. My name is Cloud, I work with Riku at the ice cream parlor…well, I live there too, along with my two other friends."

"Oh…"

"So, what's your relationship with him?"

"Huh?"

"With Riku, what's your relationship with him?"

"…nothing, just acquaintances."

"I see…Want to stop by for a bit? Riku doesn't work today. He only comes by once and awhile to help."

"Uh, sure."

Roxas shrugged and started walking alongside with Cloud. They remained quiet the whole time, which made Roxas felt a bit awkward. They reached it in a short amount of time and entered the ice cream parlor. The sweet aroma hung in the there as usual and it felt cozy as usual. Cloud gestured to a seat and Roxas sat down.

"So what were you thinking about so hard that you didn't notice the lights?" asked Cloud as he walked to the back of the counter.

"Just things…like school…" said Roxas lying.

"…Teenagers actually think about school?"

"Well I do."

Cloud gave a gentle laugh and gave him a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Enjoy, it's on the house," he said smiling.

"Thanks," replied Roxas as he took a scoop and ate it.

He felt a lot better now as he was eating, enjoying the taste. He smiled a bit and remembered Riku giving him a bowl of strawberry ice cream too, then something came back to his mind.

"_**Yeah…but my friends don't know I prefer strawberry…I don't want to sound weird and all."**_

"_**Haha, there's nothing wrong with a boy who prefers strawberry ice cream…I knew someone who preferred it too."**_

"_**Really? What's his name?"**_

"…_**I rather not mention it…too much memories."**_

"_I'd rather not mention it. Too much memories…" I wondered if he was talking about Sora. _Roxas became a bit sad and put the spoon down.

"What's wrong? Don't like the ice cream?" asked Cloud.

"No, it's great. I really like it, but…I hope you don't mind me asking, but…may I ask who Riku's lover was and what happened to them?" asked Roxas.

Cloud stopped what he was doing at looked at Roxas for a long time. He put down the cloth he was holding in his hand and let a sigh and rested his arms on the counter.

"Why do you ask?" asked Cloud.

"Nothing…just…you don't have to tell me," replied Roxas looking at the ice cream as it started to melt.

"…Riku…lost his lover only a few months ago. He's still recovering from it and when I said lost I don't mean a break up. I mean that the lover is no longer a part of this world. He died…in a store robbery. He was shot and the bullet had hit an artery that carried blood to the heart. He lost a lot of blood and died when they were rushing him to the hospital. Riku has been mourning all this time."

"So his lover was a boy."

Cloud was taken by shock a bit that he had said that and looked to the side. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes…It was a male lover. Do you have a problem with that? That Riku doesn't go for girls? Are you afraid of him now?" asked Cloud.

"No. Never, I could never be afraid of him…what was the boy's name?" asked Roxas.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"I…I just need to know."

Roxas voice had sounded deperate. He needed answers to his questions and Cloud had seemed to know the answers to it all. _I have to make sure if these memories I'm getting are correct. I need to know!_

"Sora," replied Cloud looking at Roxas now.

"…Sora…" replied Roxas as he clutched his heart.

His heart was beating fast now and it finally occurred to him that he wasn't talking to Cloud like he was some stranger but almost like a close friend. _Why? Maybe…_

"Cloud, do you know if Sora signed up for any organ donation if he died?" asked Roxas.

"Huh? I think so…I think he signed one for donating his heart," replied Cloud.

Roxas clutched onto the cloth of his clothes near his heart as it started to beat faster and faster. He breathing came in a faster pace. Cloud looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" asked Cloud as he reached out to touch Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas flinched from the touch and moved of out the seat. He tried to say something, but nothing would come out. He ran out of the ice cream parlor with Cloud yelling after him, but he didn't stop. He kept running, having no idea where he was going. He ran until he was out of breath and could no longer run. He came to a slow halt, trying to get air to his lungs. He looked ahead of him and realized where he was. _It's the hospital that did my surgery…maybe I'll find out some more answers here._ Roxas walked inside and asked for Dr. Ansem. He had remembered the face of the old man that had greeted him on the day before his surgery. Roxas was born with a bad heart and he wasn't able to do sports like other kids or be too excited, his heart wouldn't have been able to handle it. It wasn't too long that he was adopted into the family he was in now and they gave the heart surgery after a few years when they thought he was old enough to handle it. The nurses gave him the number and Roxas found the room on the second floor. He knocked at the office door and heard a voice telling him to come inside. Roxas opened the door and met face to face with the man.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" asked Ansem.

"…I want to know the donor of the heart that is inside of me," replied Roxas as he came forward and sat down in the empty chair.

"The donor? Well…he's already passed away a few months ago."

"I know that…but even still, I should be able to thank him."

"Well alright."

Ansem searched through some files and found a manila folder. He handed it to Roxas and Roxas took it quickly. He flipped through the folder and found a profile on him and there it was. All the proof he needed to show that everything was true. There was a picture of Sora's face there and the age and everything on his family profile. _He died at the age of 17…so young…he had no family member but a close friend of his fathers took him in. _Roxas gulped and handed the folder back to Ansem and thanked him. He left the hospital and was back outside. He was walking, but he had no idea where he was walking to. He was just walking until he had reached a cemetery. Roxas entered the place and walked around the graves. He came to a stop and stared at one grave that was covered in flowers. Everything has seemed like it was a dream, but Roxas knew he wasn't dreaming. He fell to his knees and reached his hands out to touch the engraving of the rock._S…O…R…A…Sora…_Roxas clenched his fingers and closed his eyes tightly. He pulled his hands back and touched his chest. He didn't realize that he was crying. He gripped onto his shirt and let the tears run down his cheeks. His sight was becoming blurry as he continued to cry. _These aren't my feelings…they're Sora's…his and his only! Something that isn't mine, something I can't have as my own...And here I thought I had finally found something to make me happy..._Roxas clenched his teeth together and looked to the ground, letting the tears drop.

"You're so lucky Sora…" mumbled Roxas as he fell to the ground.

Roxas had fainted a few minutes before someone came to the cemetery. Roxas had caught a glimpse of silver hair, but he was so very tired that he didn't care anymore. He felt strong hands wrap around him and a familiar voice calling out to him, but he couldn't force himself to wake up.

"Roxas! Roxas wake up!" yelled Riku as he held the boy in his arms.

Riku looked around for help, but it was late. There wouldn't be anyone out here at a time like this. Riku adjusted himself and had somehow managed to put Roxas on his back. The bouquet he was holding was on the ground next to him. He looked at it and then to the grave. He frowned, confused as to why Roxas was doing here.

"Why was Roxas in front of Sora's grave?" mumbled Riku.

He decided to think about that later and worry about Roxas right now. He turned around and carried Roxas back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow…I haven't updated in a while, haha, sorry for the long wait. Not like I have been busy, just more like I've been lazy, but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can, as long as people will bother me about it maybe, haha. Anyways, onto the story!

Chapter 7: The Past Retold

_Italicized:_ thoughts

_**Italicized bold:**_ Memories

**Bold: **Sora's thoughts

Roxas stirred awake and turned to lie on his back. He opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. He blinked a few times and then sat up quickly. He looked around the familiar room and go out of bed. He walked to the door and opened it. The aroma of fresh coffee surrounded the house. Roxas walked through the hallway and stopped when he had reached the kitchen. He stared straight ahead of him, but was saddened at the sight. Riku had his back facing Roxas and he was making breakfast for him and himself. Roxas looked to the ground and remembered everything from yesterday. He turned back around to go back to the room, but in doing so, he knocked over a vase that was placed on top of a small table. Roxas made a small yelp and caught the vase before it hit the ground.

"Nice catch," said a voice.

Roxas immediately turned around to face a smiling Riku.

"Err…Good morning…" he greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah…thanks….this is the second time you've helped me out," he replied.

"It's nothing…I'm glad to help."

"…Umm, I guess I'll put this back then!"

Roxas gave another sheepish smile and turned around to put the vase back. He jumped slightly as the touch of Riku's hand touching his shoulder. Roxas froze and didn't turn to face him.

"Roxas…" Riku mumbled out, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…but…I want to know, what you were doing lying in front of that grave?"

"Nothing…I was just looking around the grave sites and I happen to stop there before I fainted," he said as calmly as he could, but he knew his voice was shaking.

"Is that the truth? I don't like people who tell lies."

"Yes."

Roxas turned to face him and smiled. Riku jumped slightly when he saw those sapphire eyes and the smiling face. He turned his head in a different direction and sighed. _I'm really hallucinating…to think that he looked like Sora,_ he thought before turning back and continuing to finish breakfast.

"Okay then, I believe you," Riku said, not looking at Roxas.

Roxas felt disappointed that Riku had walked away. They were so close too, enough that their body would touch…just enough that they would feel each other's breath. _Ah, what am I thinking?! These are probably Sora's feelings anyway, so I shouldn't get so worked up over it…but still, it's my body,_ he thought, shaking his head to rid of the dirty thoughts. He blushed slightly though even when the thoughts had disappeared. Riku looked at him and tilted his head.

"Do you have a fever again? Your face is all red," said Riku.

"Er, no…" he replied with a sheepish smile.

Riku smiled and sad, "You're weird."

Roxas looked up and his blush turned even more crimson than it was. Riku set two plates of omelet and hash brown onto the table with a cup of orange juice.

"Well, sit down and eat," said Riku.

Roxas did as he was told and sat down. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Roxas broke the silence.

"Riku…How did you find me? I mean the only way you would be able to find me was if you went to the grave yard…" he said, letting his words trail off.

Riku looked up from his plate of food and then folded his hands together. He stared intently as Roxas in the eyes. Roxas had stopped eating as well as the atmosphere around them changed into something tenser.

"I find it funny that I barely knew you and yet…I want to tell you so much," said Riku chuckling lightly.

"You can…if you want…I mean, if you want to tell me," said Roxas.

"…The grave…the one you were laying on top of…it belonged to my lover. He was very childish and he would never really look at things on a negative side, but a positive side. He was carefree and relaxed. I loved him…so much. A year ago he moved in with me. We were happy. And then one day…"

As Riku's words trailed off, Roxas could already see the scene unfolding before him. _Sora…Sora's memories…_ Roxas blinked and he was walking, not in his own body, but in Sora's body.

_**He felt himself put on a pair of shoes and getting up from the floor. He turned and giggled as Riku hugged him.**_

"_**Riku…stop it, I need to go to the store," said Sora.**_

"_**I can go instead if you want," he replied.**_

"_**No, you have to study for exam tomorrow."**_

"_**But I don't want you to go alone. Something bad might happen. I already had a bad omen!"**_

"_**And what was that?"**_

"_**I cut my finger with the knife…"**_

"_**Hahaha, Riku…cutting your finger with a knife is not a bad omen."**_

"_**But to me it is! Sora you know that I never get my finger cut with a knife! I'm a great cook; you love my cooking too don't you?"**_

"_**That's too different things. Now go back and study. No more distractions for you, you've had enough through out the day."**_

"_**Fine…As you wish my lovely prince."**_

_**Sora rolled his eyes and gave a small peck to his cheek before leaving. He was walking down the streets and into a small store. He was looking through packets of meat and cans of soup. He decided that he would cook tonight since Riku was so busy. **_

"_**I think I'll make spaghetti," he mumbled to himself and went to find the ingredients. **_

_**Sora found them in a small aisle and picked up some meatballs and mushroom along the way. He hummed to himself as he walked towards a line that was near the entrance. He waited in line looking at the magazines, but was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard gunshots. He jumped and looked to the entrance. There was someone dressed in a black cloak with a gun. He was shouting something that he couldn't hear. Sora was scared and he followed what everyone else did. He put his hands over his head and clenched his eyes together tightly. Tears started to stain the edge of his eyes. He could the footsteps of the robber coming closer and closer. The whimpers of young children seized as he came closer to him. The footsteps stopped in front of him. Sora looked up with teary eyes and stared into other sapphire eyes. The sound of the police cars wailed outside. He face looked up and towards the entrance. He grabbed Sora and ran with him. Sora stumbled along the way.**_

"_**Try anything funny, and I'll kill you. Tch, they got here before I could even do much, bastards," said the young robber. **_

_**Sora remained quiet, looking at the gun that the robber was holding. The robber ran out of the store with Sora at his side. He yelled out words that Sora couldn't understand. He was too confused at everything. He was running again, stumbling ad running. They reached an alley with the police close behind. Sora tripped and fell to his knees grabbing a hold of the cloak the robber was wearing. The robber took a step back as Sora grabbed him and his hood fell of. Sora stared up into a young face.**_** He's…only my age…**_**he thought. The face frowned pointed a gun at Sora and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, pain coursing through his abdomen. He was staring at the gray sky as rain started to fall. He touched his abdomen and reached his hands up to look at him. **_**Blood…I'm…bleeding? Riku…Riku where are you? I want to see him…It hurts so much…Ri…ku…**_**Sora's azure eyes seemed to dim and tears fell from his eyes, but no one could have tell that it was tears as the rain poured from the silent gray sky…**_

Roxas was stared at the tan table, tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't feel the hands that slightly shook his and called out to him. His tears dropped onto the table, creating a small puddle.

"Roxas…Roxas…Roxas!" called out Riku as he shook him.

Riku became worried. He didn't even finish his story when Roxas started to cry. Roxas finally snapped from the memory. He looked up at Riku who was frowning slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concern voice.

"Yeah…I'm okay," replied Roxas in a shaky voice, "Sorry…I didn't mean to cry like that…"

"It's okay…I don't think I should have told you the story…I didn't think you were that sensitive."

Riku had meant that in a joke, but Roxas couldn't really smile. Riku sighed, not knowing how to comfort Roxas, since he really didn't know what he was crying for.

"Um, maybe you should rest more. I'll take you home later," said Riku.

Roxas nodded and got up, walking back to the room. He heard the dishes clanking onto each other and the water coming on. _That was…Sora's last memory…he died…such a horrible way. He didn't even get to tell Riku how much he loved him…And…_ Roxas wiped the teras that started to flow form his eyes again. Roxas sighed, a pain striking his heart. This wasn't Sora's feeling, it was his own. He closed his eyes and choked back more tears remembering the memory. _I…know who the killer is…_He sobbed silently at the thought of seeing that familiar face…


	10. Chapter 10

Well, not much to say, here's the next chapter. If there are typos, sorry...and sorry if the story might sound rushed...I may re-edit this.

Chapter 8: Comfort from the Truth

_Italicized: _thoughts

Roxas woke up to something bright shining against his face. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. His eyes hurt from all the crying last night. He had practically cried himself to sleep, though it wasn't much of a sleep. He shuffled around in bed to find a comfortable spot. He heard the door creak open and soft footsteps coming towards him. Roxas tensed up. He wasn't ready to face Riku yet. The covers lifted and Roxas flinched at the light. He looked up slowly and saw a girl instead. He stared up at the face dumbstruck. The girls' jaw dropped open. She turned around and hurried to the door.

"Riku! How can you bring an innocent boy here! And to do it with him too! You sex fiend!" she yelled out through the door.

Roxas stared at her, finally realizing what she had just said. He blushed furiously and sat up in bed.

"It's...it's not like that!" he said to her.

She turned around and faced him. She had a frown on her face and her hands were placed on her hips. Roxas took a good look at her, noticing her red hair and blue eyes. He gulped, finding her very intimidating, then again, he had always found girls intimidating. _Were all girls like that_? He looked to the side and Riku rushed into the room with a flustered look. He glared at the girl and lightly smacked her arm.

"Don't call me sex fiend in front of a guest! And I did NOT do it with him! He just happened to faint in front of Sora's grave," said Riku.

"Faint?! In front of Sora's grave?! That's mighty suspicious! And you didn't think teice! What if he turned out to be a grave thief!" she yelled at him.

Riku rolled his eyes and walked to Roxas. He smiled and slightly knelt down.

"You feeling better? Your eyes are all red and puffy? Did you cry all last night?' he asked in a very concerned tone.

Roxas couldn't help but smile. The scene that happened before him made him feel a lot better. He nodded, glad that he was able to meet Riku. _But what if I was made to meet him because of...Sora._ Roxas shook his head to rid of the thoughts that started to linger in his head. He looked at the girl that was still frowning at him. He have a sheepish smile at her. She turned her head with a small 'hmph.' Riku chuckled and got up.

"Don't worry about her," he muttered to Roxas, "she's just surprised, right Kairi?"

"Whatever," she mumbled and looked at Roxas again.

"Kairi, this is Roxas. I met him a few days...weeks...ago and Roxas, this is Kairi. She's a childhood friend of mine," said Riku.

Roxas nodded and looked at Kairi who was overlooking him. He pulled the blankets over himself a bit more, starting to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Riku gave her a warning look, making her shrug and leave the room.

"Don'r worry about her too much. It looks like you didn't get enough sleep, so you can rest some more," said Riku.

Roxas nodded and pulled the blankets over himself as he laid back down. Riku left him and followed after Kairi.

"He looks a lot like him," she said to Riku, "Sure you're not using him because he looks like him."

"No," he stated bluntly, "I feel like I've repeated myself a hundred times already. He's just a friend."

"You mean an acquaintance. You haven't even known him for a long time and you're letting him into your house and use your bed? And to find him in front of Sora's grave is suspicious. I don't ever remember Sora having a friend like that."

"Don't be rude Kairi. It's just...I feel like I know him though. He gives off a familiar aura. I don't know why though. When I'm around him, it makes feel like I want to tell him everything."

"That is so cheesy. Sure you're not in love with him?"

"No! I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"I guess."

Kairi sighed and sat down on the couch once they had reached the living room. The rays of the sun shone through the glass window. The sight of the quiet neighborhood stood just outside of it. The room was really warm, it would have made anyone fall asleep in comfort. Riku sat across from her and folded his hands.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" he replied.

"The boy-!"

"He has a name you know."

"Okay, Roxas...how does he know about Sora?"

"Well, I'm not sure if he knew him. He only said that he fainted in front of Sora's grave while looking around."

"That is a lame excuse."

"I know..."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?"

"Are you going to kick the boy out?"

"No! Geez, you're so harsh."

"And? I'm being protective!"

"Right...I don't know. I mean, he might be able to...I don't know...fine the murderer?"

"I'd like that too, only if it was real...but it's not. That Roxas boy is suspicious!"

"You've said too many times. How are you so sure? Even though I barely know him, I at least know he's good at heart."

"Fine. I'll trust your instincts, but you better find out more about him! Especially about the Sora gave part...and to faint in the cemetery, that is creepy!"

Riku sighed and got up to get some coffee for the both of them. He poured the coffee into two clay mugs and added some cream to his and Kairi's. He added some sugar into Kairi's since she happened to like her coffee sweet. He took the two cups to the coffee table and set one in front of Kairi. She smiled with delight and drank hers. Riku sipped slowly on his, letting the hot coffee run through is body. He set the cup down and looked up when he heard gentle footsteps. He saw Roxas standing by the door way.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

Kairi looked over her shoulder and saw Roxas. She looked back to Riku who had forgotten about her once Roxas came in. She smirked and continued to drink her coffee.

"Could I use your phone? I need to call my family. I've been gone for two days already. They're probably worried about me," he said.

Riku nodded and got up to give him the phone. He picked the phone up and handed it to Roxas. Their fingertips touched each other tenderly. Roxas took the phone into his hands faster so they wouldn't linger there with their fingertips together. Riku smiled slightly and walked back to where he was sitting. He looked at Kairi who was still smirking at him.

"What?" he whispered out.

"Oh nothing," she replied just as quiet.

Riku watched as Roxas went back inside the room. Kairi giggled and slapped Riku on the arm. He looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Not in love huh? You sure seem like it. I think that's good improvement," she said.

"I'm not! But being able to talk to others is a good improvement," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm taking my leave. Have fun...and don't be rough on the kid."

Riku threw a couch pilled at her, but missed as she left through the front door, laughter bursting through the wall from outside. He shook his head and leaned back against the cream color couch. He closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. _Come on Riku...this isn't the time to get all nervous._ He opened his eyes again and saw Roxas put the phone away. He stood and as Roxas sturned around. An awkward silence fell between them. Roxas shifted on his feet and kept his gaze on the ground.

"So, you're leaving then?" asked Riku, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...sorry for the trouble," said Roxas.

"It's not a problem."

"So, did Kairi leave?"

"Yeah."

"I get the feeling that she doesn't like me."

"Oh, don't worry. It's just that she's not use to having me have people over at my house anymore."

Riku grabbed the two cups and walked over to the kitchen and set them in the sink. He turned on the water and started washing them and a few other dishes. Roxas watched Riku's back, happy that Riku wasn't looking at him, because he was actually slightly crying. He reached his hands out to Riku, but even though Riku had looked so close to him, he couldn't touch him. He dropped his hand back down.

"Hey Riku?" said Roxas.

"Hm?" replied Riku, not turning around.

"Do you...still miss Sora?"

Riku stopped washing the dishes. He let the water run for a long time, staying silent.

"What if...Sora was still alive...not physically, but mentally?" asked Roxas, "What if...Sora's feelings were taken to someone else and that person doesn't know what to do...and when they meet you...Sora's lover, they start having weird feelings...and what if they confessed to you and told you that Sora's feelings and mind was with him or her...would you be willingly to take that chance and be with that person...because Sora was there?"

"...It really depends on the person. I mean, it'd be rude to become that person's lover just because you're ex lover's heart is with them," replied Riku as he started to continue washing the dishes.

"Well, if you didn't tale that person's feelings to mind! Like...it just happened out of no where and taken you by surprise...will you take that chance?"

Riku became quiet again. It was a very long silence.

"Yeah...I might have," he whispered, so quietly that Roxas couldn't even make out his words.

Roxas looked away from Riku. _In this big wide world...there could have been anyone who could have received Sora's heart...anyone, and I happen to be the one. I don't even know anymore, which is mine and which is his? What is my life and what is his? Questions are aroused every minute and every second. Who am I? Roxas of course...but I hold Sora's heart...does that make me part Sora? And in somewhere in this world...is Sora's lover...Riku, in which I happened to...have fallen for...then again, it might be Sora's. And in this world, Riku still holds onto Sora, closely in his heart...he would have taken that chance to be with Sora, even if the person is different, it is still Sora's heart...his feelings. Does that mean...my love will be unrequited? Or...did I ever have any feelings at all? _

Riku turned around, only to be taken by surprise as Roxas lunged forward and embraced him.

"Ro-Roxas?" he muttered.

"If...if someone was to find Sora's murderer, will you take revenge? Will you hate that person forever?" asked Roxas.

"I'm...not sure..."

Riku pushed Roxas away and saw tears. He frowned slightly and gently wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong? Lately you've been crying. Did my story about Sora really make you that sad?" asked Riku.

"Yes! Because you still love him so much! And...and Sora loved you too! He loved you so much that in the end...in the end...he wasn't able to tell you," said Roxas in between sobs.

"What are you talking about? It's almost like you were there during the bur..glary...were you?"

Roxas pulled away from Riku and became quiet. Riku stared at him in disbelief.

"You...were there?" asked Riku.

"I...I..." Roxas started to stutter, backing away as he did.

Riku reached out to him and took him into an embrace. Roxas's eyes widened by the action.

"It must have been...horrible for you to remember," whispered Riku, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you about it."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku, tears streaming down his cheeks. _I'm such a horrible person...even now I'm taking advantage of him...but...is this really my feelings! I...I am so sorry Riku...I wish I could tell you...I really wish I could tell you who the murderer was...but if I did, then you'd hate me...you'd hate me so much you wouldn't want to see me anymore...and...I don't that...Sora doesn't want that. _Roxas remained in Riku's warm embrace, letting the time pass by ever so slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahaha, long wait right? I'll try to update every 3 weeks or so from now on. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Please continue to read my stories even though they may take long to update.

Chapter 9: Beach Date Tragedy

_Italicized: _thoughts

Roxas slipped on his shoes, the warm embracement still lingering against his small body. He wrapped his arms around his self as though that would keep the feeling there…as though he would capture the feel of Riku's touch. He waited silently till Riku was ready. He was going home and he didn't know if he'll ever see Riku again after this. A light tap on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked up to see a smiling Riku.

"Ready?" he asked.

Roxas only nodded in response. Riku opened the door for him and he walked out to the black Honda Civic Hybrid car. A harsh wind blew by, making him cover his eyes so dust wouldn't get in his eyes. Riku came to the car a few minutes later after the wind had passed.

"Hmm, that was a strong wind. Almost feels like a bad omen," muttered Riku.

"Bad omen?" repeated Roxas.

"Oh, that's just me and my superstition stuff, but I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

Roxas forced a smile and a small chuckle. He couldn't help feeling a bit nervous, as though Riku's superstition may come true. He gulped slowly and got inside the car. He sat on the passenger seat and stayed silent the whole ride.

The silence was making Riku feel really awkward though. He wanted to say something, but there were no words that he could find to comfort Roxas. He felt that he was partly to blame for this. If he had just stayed quiet about Sora, maybe Roxas wouldn't have been so troubled. Before he realized it, they were already in front of Roxas's house. Roxas got out of the car and murmured a small thank you. Riku watched form inside his car as Roxas walked away. He got out of the car swiftly and called out to Roxas. He was still within earshot. Roxas turned around and tilted his head.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Um, I wondering if you would like to…uhhhh…go to the beach with me tomorrow? I'll invite Cloud, he said he met you, and I'm sure Cloud will bring his lover with him, so you can meet him too," he said.

Roxas thought about it for a long. He had wanted time to himself to clear his thoughts, but this suggestion was too tempting to not refuse. He shifted on his feet and looked at the ground for a long time before looking back up. He notice Riku was starting to feel awkward. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Sure," he replied happily.

"Really?" asked Riku sighing with relief.

"What? You thought I was going to refuse?"

"…A bit."

"How can I refuse when you make a face like that?"

"What? What face?"

Roxas laughed and waved his hand.

"It's nothing," said Roxas with amusement.

Riku pouted slightly, but smiled afterwards, happy to know that Roxas was feeling a bit better.

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow around three. You still have school," he said.

"Yeah, almost forgot about that. Lucky it was the weekend when I spent the nights at your house," he replied.

"Yeah? Well, I hope I didn't get in your way of making up for your classes you missed."

"Ah! I forgot about those!"

Riku laughed to himself.

"I guess you better finish those then," said Riku.

"Yeah, see you later then," said Roxas as he waved to Riku and turned around to leave.

Riku watched as Roxas entered his house and then got back inside the car. He didn't know why, but his felt his heart beating really fast. He felt anxious for tomorrow. _Snap out it Riku._ He shook his head and started the car and then drove off.

Riku stopped by the ice cream parlor and hastily entered the ice cream parlor. The familiar sweet aroma filled the place as usual. There were more people than usual here. He looked at the where the tan counter was and saw Cloud serving someone. Cloud noticed him and waved a hand at him. Riku walked over to where Cloud was and waited till Cloud was done serving the person. Once he was done, He turned to Riku and smiled.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah…um…you think you and Leon can get the day off tomorrow?" asked Riku.

Cloud arched an eyebrow at him and wiped his hand on his white apron. He looked to where Cid was and then back to Riku.

"That's a bit sudden? I don't know…" he replied.

"Please! I really need you and Leon to be there," pleaded Riku.

"Why?"

"Ah, well uh, you see…I asked Roxas to go to the beach and I said I was going to invite you and Leon too."

"…Riku…if it was a date why are you bringing me and Leon along?"

"It's not a date!"

"Really?"

"It's just a hang out. He seemed a bit depressed and I wanted to make him feel better."

"Why was he depressed?"

"I told him about how Sora…died."

"You told him about Sora's death?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"It's just…you don't usually talk about Sora to anyone, so it's quite a shock. I may have met Roxas once, but this makes me more interested in him, making you tell him about something as personal as that in only a few days. I really have to persuade Cid about letting us go now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much!"

Riku beamed with happiness. Cloud smiled and gave him a light hit on the shoulder. Riku laughed and turned to leave.

"Let me know soon okay!" he said before leaving.

Cloud watched as he left and chuckled to himself.

"I haven't seen that kid smile like that in ages," muttered Cid.

"Ooh, so you overheard?" asked Cloud with a smirk.

"Yeah and?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About this Roxas boy? You saw him once."

"Hmph, the kid looks like Sora, but he gives off a different aura, something like he's dangerous, but if he's able to make Riku smile like that, I got no complaints."

"Dangerous? Why do you say that?"

"Don't know. I just feel it."

Cloud rolled his eyes and wiped the counter with a cloth.

"So do you let us go tomorrow?" asked Cloud with a smile.

"…Tch, fine whatever, but I'm only doing it for Riku! You two owe me," he said with a grunt and turned to serve another customer.

Cloud laughed and took off his apron before hurrying to tell Leon, who was in the changing room.

"What? We're going to beach tomorrow with Riku and that Roxas boy?" he asked surprised.

"Yup!" replied Cloud.

"And Cid let's us go?"

"Uh-huh."

"…"

"Leon, you should have seen the smile on his face! It was like his smile from back then. I think it will be good for him. That Roxas boy is something though."

"I haven't met him yet."

"Well, introduce yourself tomorrow to him then."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Cloud smiled and leaned up to give a small peck on Leon's lip. He was going to pull away, but Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and pulled him closer. Leon nipped at Cloud's bottom lip before licking it. Cloud gave a small gasp and Leon's tongue entered, ravishing Cloud's mouth. Their tongues intertwine, making Cloud moan into the kiss. Leon pulled back, saliva trailing behind. He lowered his head and licked Cloud's jaw line as well as nipping and kissing at it. Cloud made another soft moan. Leon slid his hand Cloud's loose white shirt and trailed up his abdomen to his nipple. He pinched it, earning a hoarse moan form Cloud. He smiled wickedly and continued to fondle Cloud's nipple. He finally lifted Cloud's shirt up and licked his chest before trailing to Cloud's nipple and sucking on it. Cloud gasped at the hotness of Leon's mouth.

"Ah…nngh…wait Leon, Cid will get mad at us," he whispered in a husky tone.

"Mmm, but I want you…I don't care what Cid will do," said Leon huskily.

"Leon!"

Cloud pulled back and smacked Leon on the head. Leon winced and let go of Cloud. He rubbed his head on the spot where Cloud had hit him. He grunted with dissatisfaction. Cloud fixed himself and then looked at Leon. He chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Cid is going out tonight with some friends and won't he back till morning. I'll give you a little present then," he said in a seductive voice.

Leon smiled, satisfied with that. They both left the empty changing room to go back to work.

The next day had come quickly and the hours passed by to fast to count. Riku dove to Roxas's house and saw that Roxas was already waiting for him outside. Riku stopped the car in front of him. He reached over and opened the door for him. He watched as Roxas sat in the passenger seat, but Roxas didn't look too happy.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Riku.

"Hm? Yeah," replied Roxas with a smile.

Riku smiled back, but he knew that Roxas was only forcing himself to smile for his sake. He decided to ask later and started the car. Next, he went to pick up Cloud and Leon. Cloud and Leon hurried out of the ice cream parlor. Riku notice Cid yelling at them as they came out. They got inside the care quickly and laughing.

"What did you two do to Cid?" asked Riku as he started the car.

"Nothing in particular," replied Cloud with amusement in his voice.

"Nothing huh? Bet you two were **doing** something last night that ticked him off."

Cloud only smiled while Leon smirked. Riku started the car once again as Leon introduced himself to Roxas. When they finished introducing themselves, Riku was well on his way to the beach and it was only a few minutes left before they reached there. They talked and joked in the car, but Riku still noticed that Roxas was forcing himself just a bit. He sighed inaudibly to himself. After a few more minutes, they reached the beach. Riku parked the car and everyone got out. Cloud took Leon by the hand and winked at him. Leon smirked at Cloud.

"We picked a good day. No one is here. Okay you two; Leon and I are going our separate ways. We'll meet up with you two later," said Cloud as he walked away with Leon.

Riku didn't protest, since he did want some alone time with Roxas. He turned to look at Roxas as the two disappeared. Roxas was staring out at the sea, his mind elsewhere. A soft breeze blew by them. The glittering of the blue sea shone brightly and the rays of the sun beaming down on Roxas only made him look more angelic, especially with a far off looking face. Riku smiled slightly and turned to look out at the sea too. He would for a while before talking to Roxas. Roxas sighed to himself. He really hoped that this would have taken his mind off of Sora, but it seems Sora still haunts him even now.

"Are you having fun?" asked Riku.

Roxas was brought out of his thoughts as he shifted his gaze to Riku. Riku's silver hair seemed to flow with the wind. His gentle smile was calming. _He's beautiful…_thought Roxas. He looked away with a blush.

"Ye-yeah," he replied.

"You don't have to force yourself," said Riku.

Roxas looked up and saw that Riku was no longer smiling. He was serious which made Roxas feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry," mumbled Roxas.

"What for?" asked Riku.

"…It looks like I'm only ruining the fun."

Riku sighed and walked down to the beach. He took off his shoes and folded his blue jeans up to his knees. He carried his shoes and dropped them next to a rock. He turned around and waved to Roxas, motioning for him to come down too. Roxas followed and did the same as Riku. He took his shoes and folded his white jeans to his knees and carried his shoes, dropping them next to Riku's. He stood at the water line of where the waves will not reach him. Riku was father ahead up, where the waves would reach his knees. Roxas could only watch as the waved splashed, sending droplets of water scattering around Riku. Riku turned around with his hands held out to Roxas.

"I brought you here so you can fun, but I guess Sora's story is still haunting you. I shouldn't have told you in the first place…still, I want you to know this…Sora's story…his death…you may have been there, and probably feel guilty for not being able to do anything, but you were a hostage too and you're as innocent as any of those who weren't able to help Sora, even if they wanted too. You know about this and you know that Sora wanted to tell me how much he loved me before he died and I may still miss him, but it's a burden you don't have to carry. Sora may no longer be a part of this world, but as long as he is in my heart, he will always live…but I know that I can't always linger in the past and that I have to move on…so Roxas, you can move on too. Don't mope around and feel sad. Live your life like there's no tomorrow…because you'll never know when it may end," said Riku solemnly, "So Roxas…smile, I like it when you smile. You are who you are"

Riku's last words brought tears to Roxas's eyes. He felt better with Riku's words. He smiled and ran towards Riku, taking hold of his extended hand…

A few hours later, they both came back from the washing waves, laughing. Riku sat down while Roxas continued to stand. He looked back out to the horizon of the sea. Roxas gazed down at Riku and laughed out. Riku looked up and arched an eyebrow at him.

"You have a sea weed in your hair," said Roxas smiling.

"Oh?" replied Riku as he searched through is hair.

"Here, I'll take it out."

Roxas leaned down and pulled the sea weed. He let his gaze wander down and came face to face with Riku who was happened to tilt his head up to look at him. Their faces were now inches apart from each other. He chuckled sheepishly, embarrassed to look at Riku.

"Um, I took the sea weed out," he muttered.

"Yeah…" whispered Riku.

They leaned in closer, lips nearly touching. Roxas's eyes were half lidded, sapphire eyes filled with want, but he turned away before they could kiss.

"We should…probably find Cloud and Leon now," he said looking away.

Roxas tried to walk away, but Riku grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him down so he was sitting on top of Riku. His face became scarlet red in an instant. Riku wrapped his arms around Roxas's thin waist and pushed him closer. Roxas leaned his head down and their lips met. It was a soft kiss at first, but Riku managed to make Roxas moan and he slid his tongue inside. He explored Roxas's whole mouth, enjoying his taste and everything. They pulled a part to take in a breath of air before latching their lips back onto each other. Riku pushed Roxas down onto the warm sand while still kissing him. Their tongues intertwine, fighting for dominance. Riku had won the battle, making Roxas moan into their heated kiss. Riku pulled away from the kiss and looked at Roxas's blushing face. This only made him want Roxas more. He leaned back down and trailed butterfly kisses down Roxas's neck and to his collar bone. Every kiss made Roxas mewl out, which made Riku more aroused. He slid a hand under Roxas's black shirt and slid it over Roxas's nipple. He leaned back up and lifted Roxas's shirt up more so he could get access to Roxas's abdomen. He leaned back down again and kissed one of Roxas's nipples.

"Nn…ah," moaned out Roxas, "Mmm, mo-more…"

Riku stuck out his tongue and licked it slowly, swirling his tongue around it, making Roxas twist in pleasure. Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and bit back moans. His body became sensitive to every touch Riku made. Riku came back for another passionate kiss. His hand slid down Roxas's chest to his abdomen and then to his pants. Just as he was about to unbuttoned Roxas's pants, someone had cleared their throat. Riku stopped abruptly and Roxas opened his eyes and stared up at a very amused Cloud and Leon. Roxas blushed fiercely, trying to fix himself as Riku sat up swiftly and fix himself too.

"Well…it seems you two were having fun, but unfortunately…it's getting late," said Cloud as he tried to hide his laughter.

Riku ran his fingers through his hair and stood up with a faint blush.

"Ye-yeah…" he stuttered and held a hand out for Roxas.

Roxas took the hand and got up with Riku's help. They were too embarrassed to look at Leon or Cloud, which only made them laugh more.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about us. We won't say a word," teased Leon.

Riku only grumbled while Roxas averted his gaze to the sand, blushing some more, if he even can. It took some time before they finally got back to the car and drive back home. Cloud and Leon were still laughing, so Riku decided to drop them off first, since he didn't want to be teased by them. Cloud whined, but Leon pulled Cloud out of the car and dragged him home. Riku sighed in relief and started the car to take Roxas home. The drive to Roxas's house was silent and awkward. They didn't say a word to each other nor did they look at one another. When they came to a stop sign, Riku finally had the courage to speak up.

"Um, about what happened at the beach…I, uh…" he said, trying to explain himself.

"It's okay, it was probably a spur of the moment," replied Roxas.

"No, it's not-"

A honk from behind them broke their conversation. Riku sighed again, aggravated that he didn't get to explain himself. He stepped on the gas and drove out to the crossing section, not noticing a speeding car coming towards them at Roxas's side. By the time Riku had seen the oncoming car, it was too late to turn the car so it would avoid hitting Roxas. The sound of screeching cars filled the night sky…

Riku opened his eyes, but he found it hard. Everything was fuzzy and he couldn't seem to think right. He could feel something running down from his forehead like water, maybe blood. He finally got a hold of the situation. He remembered the speeding car and the light. He turned to the side to see if Roxas was okay, but all he saw was a motionless bloody body. He reached out his hand to Roxas, but he couldn't reach him.

"Ro….xas…" he muttered out before falling unconscious again


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, next chapter of update! Please enjoy...and if there are typos...I am sorry. I tried listening to some music to inspire me, but I think the emotions I was trying to grasp got interrupted half way through...or even earlier... v.v so it might come off a bit...dramatic? o.O or rushed...but please continue to read!

Chapter 10: Awake to Reality

_Italicized: _thoughts

The stench of medicine filled the air. A beeping sound was heard from far away. Everything was dark and then everything was white. Riku slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed the aroma. He stared at the white ceiling blankly. _This smell...I'm not dead...I know this smell. I know this place...I hate it. _He reminisced on the past, when he had came running here after hearing the news of Sora. He cringed in pain, a mental pain that struck him hard. He clenched the blanket tightly in his hand. Tears started to stream down the sides of his face. He held back the sounds of his crying voice. He remembered clearly, the face of Sora's dying face; so pale, his lifeless and cold body that lay so still. He reached his hand up to his crying face and covered his eyes as he could no longer hold back his cries. _I couldn't do anything…Even now…_Riku dropped his hand to his side and sat up swiftly. An immense pain poured through his whole body as he sat up. He cringed in pain, but he continued to sit up. _Roxas…Where is he? This isn't the time to be dwelling on the past. I need to know if he's o-_ He looked quickly to the door as it opened. A young nurse in white walked in with a bright smile. Riku frowned in puzzlement as he saw her.

"Kairi? When did you dye your hair blond?" he asked.

The young nurse looked at him with a blank stare and then she giggled.

"I think you have me mixed up for someone else. My name is Namine," she said.

Her voice was sweet and gentle and Riku definitely knew that wasn't Kairi. He gave her a sheepish smile, but cringed in pain quickly after that. She let out a gasp and hurried to his side. She laid him back down and pulled the covers over him.

"You're still recovering from the accident. Please don't push yourself too hard," she said.

"…Um…There was a boy with me. Where is he?" asked Riku desperately.

"A boy? Oh, you must mean Roxas. He's in a different room."

"Yes…Can I visit him?"

Namine stared at him and then gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed into his room. It's a reserved room for him and his family. No one is allowed to go in except the doctor the family assigned to him," she said sadly.

"…Oh…" mumbled Riku, "Do you…know if he's okay? The car…"

Riku frowned and gulped slowly, as if to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm not really sure myself…" she replied apologetically.

"It's my entire fault. If only I was watching closer…If only…" his voice cracked and he started crying again.

_I must be some kind of wimp if I'm crying like this…_He felt a hand press tightly on his arm. He looked up and saw Namine smiling tenderly.

"It's not your fault. The driver in the other car was drunk…Don't blame yourself," she said, reassuring him.

Riku looked away. Although Namine was trying to cheer him up, the guilt still plagued him.

"I'll go get the doctor so he can examine you," she said as she turned around, "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Roxas is fine. He pulled through last time."

"What? Was he in the hospital before?" asked Riku in shock.

Those words surprised him. _Roxas never told me…Heh, of course he wouldn't have told me. I barely know him…_He sighed inaudibly. They barely knew each other. He knew nothing about Roxas, except that he was in high school and had seen Sora once.

"Oh, I guess he didn't tell you…Roxas was born with a weak heart. I overheard a doctor talking about him. The doctor said that Roxas was abandoned shortly after he was born. It seems the mother didn't want a child with a weak heart. She was complaining about the money of having to pay for medication for him. Roxas was later sent to an orphanage where he was adopted later on. The family was wealthy, so they signed up for a heart transplant, if the hospital ever found a heart that was compatible with Roxas. Eventually, they found one, but it was almost like…it was a secretive thing," she explained.

"Who was the donor of the heart?" he asked immediately after her explanation.

"Um, that's confidential."

Namine smiled and opened the door.

"You must really care about him," she muttered.

"Yeah…I wonder why sometimes…" he mumbled.

She closed her eyes with a small smile and left the room silently. Everything was quiet, leaving Riku in deep thought. He wanted to know more about Roxas. He wanted to know everything about him. He snapped out his thoughts when the door slammed open and a group of people came rushing in.

"Riku!!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Huh?!" said Riku was he was embraced with a hug.

He heard the man sobbing and he immediately knew who it was.

"Cloud, you shouldn't be so rough," said Riku as he patted the sobbing man on his back.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack when we got a call from the hospital! Thank goodness you're alright!" said Cloud as he pulled away and wiped his tears away.

Leon and Cid were behind him, a relieved look on their face. Soon after them, Kairi rushed in. She stared at Riku for a long time before she came running to his side in tears.

"You idiot! Why weren't you more careful?! You idiot!" she said in between sobs.

Riku gave an apologetic smile to all of them.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"No need to apologize. At least you're okay," said Cid.

Riku nodded and comforted Kairi.

"There was a nurse who looked exactly like you, but her hair was blond…and she was A LOT nicer than you," he said with a grin.

Kairi frowned and smacked him in the arm. Riku winced in pain.

"Why are you hitting an injured person?!" he asked in shock.

"If you can joke around, then you're perfectly fine! Hmph!" she said as she turned her head away.

Cloud smiled and patted Kairi on the shoulder. His smiled quickly disappeared as he looked around the white room.

"Where's Roxas?" he asked.

Riku's eyes dropped. He stared at the white sheets. The silence lingered for a long time.

"Don't tell me the kid died," said Leon.

Cloud smacked Leon on the arm and glared at him.

"No…He's in another room. No one is allowed to see him though," said Riku quietly.

The atmosphere was filled with awkwardness. It was as though Roxas's name was taboo.

"Oh…Do you know if he's okay?" asked Cloud.

Riku shook his head. Cloud looked over to Leon who looked back at him. Cid sighed and walked over to pat Riku on the head.

"I'm sure he's okay. Don't worry too much," said Cid.

Riku nodded, but his thoughts remained on Roxas. He turned his head and looked out the translucent window. _Roxas…_

Roxas thrust about in the white bed. He groaned in pain with every movement. He woke up in haste, awaking from a nightmare. He calmed himself before taking notice of where he was. _What? _Roxas sat up slowly and felt a throbbing pain in his head. He touched his head and felt bandages around them. _Huh? _He groaned and dropped his hand onto his lap. _I'm in the hospital again…but this time…it's different…_He looked up when the door opened. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Dr. Ansem…" muttered Roxas.

"Hello again Roxas, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine…"

"That's good to know. It looks like you have no broken bones or anything, so you can be released in a few days."

"Mm…Dr. Ansem…Where's my family?"

"Oh, they're coming here soon. I've just called them."

"Oh…Dr. Ansem?"

"Yes?"

"Are you being blackmailed?"

"What?"

"Are you being blackmailed? By my family I mean…Or should I say…The Organization."

"Roxas…You-"

"I remember…But why did I forget such an important thing? Did you do something to me while you were giving me surgery?"

"…It was a request…So when you woke up you wouldn't feel guilty. They knew how you were. You wouldn't have forgiven yourself if you knew what you did. A gentle child…"

"Gentle? You call a murderer gentle?"

"…Roxas…"

"I killed someone for the sake of saving my own life! How can you call me a gentle child after I did all that?!"

Ansem sighed and walked to Roxas's side. Roxas was in tears. His whole body was shaking. He looked so fragile…

"So you are being blackmailed, aren't you?" asked Roxas after he got a hold of himself.

"Yes…" replied Ansem, "But, it's my punishment."

"I see…Where's Riku?"

"Riku? Ah…You mean Sora's lover?"

"…Yes…**SORA'S **lover…"

Roxas felt a sting of pain rise in his heart. He was never Riku's lover and he never will be. Riku would never forgive if he found out that he was the one who killed Sora. He can never be with Riku.. These feelings, they were never his to begin with, and he will never be able to have them. This will be his punishment.

"He's recovering. It seems he's okay. I think he's going to be released tomorrow," said Ansem.

"Okay…" replied Roxas sadly.

"Roxas…To be on the safe side you must never-"

"See him again…right?"

Roxas had finished Ansem's sentence for him. He knew perfectly that he could no longer see Riku. _I will bury these feelings and I will forget about him…I can never give him what he wants...I can't give Sora back to him…for I was the one who took him away._ Ansem nodded slowly and patted Roxas's shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry," said Ansem.

He turned around walked out of the room. Roxas's body shook gently as he cried. _This is reality…Everything that has happened was all just a dream. All the time I spent with Riku, was nothing but a dream…And now…It's time for me to wake up._ The door opened and the rest of the members came in. They stared at him as he cried.

"Hey, come on Roxas. No crying. Ansem has just told us you remember…You can't change anything now. The boy's dead…" said Larxene.

Roxas wiped his tears away and looked up at the organization. They smiled at him.

"This is where you belong Roxas," said Axel.

Roxas gazed back down and nodded. _And the place where I will die…With nothing but memories full of lies…_

Riku was released the next day. Cloud and Leon had picked him up from the hospital. Riku was perfectly fine with no broken bones or horrible injuries. They took him to the ice cream parlor, saying they were going to give him a welcome back party. Riku smiled, but his mind lingered back to Roxas. He wanted to visit Roxas, but none of the nurses and doctors in the hospital would tell him where Roxas was. Just as they arrived at the ice cream parlor, his cell phone rang. He was amazed that his cell even made it through the car accident. He answered it as soon as he got out of the car. Cloud and Leon watched him.

"Hello?" said Riku into the phone.

"Hello…Riku?" greeted the other person on the phone.

"Roxas?!"

Cloud and Leon looked at each other and then back at Riku.

"Roxas, are you okay?" asked Riku

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. How about you?" asked Roxas.

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you."

"I'm really okay…"

"…Is something wrong? You don't sound okay?"

"…Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Riku…I think…We should stop seeing each other…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…But please understand. It's better that way."

"Why? Roxas…I really-"

"I'm sorry…Good bye Riku."

"Roxas! Wait!"

Roxas hung up, leaving a confused Riku on the other line.

"Why Roxas? I wanted to get to know you more…" muttered Riku.

"Riku…Is Roxas okay?" asked Cloud worriedly.

"He's fine, but…I've just lost all connections with him…"

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas just asked me to stop seeing him…"

Cloud frowned and wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulder.

"Riku…Are you okay?" asked Cloud.

"I'll be fine…" replied Riku, "Can you take me to his house? I know where he lives. Maybe if I ask his family, they might let me see him."

"Okay, Leon..."

Leon nodded and they all got back in the car. They arrived shortly at Roxas's house. They got out and Riku walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and a young woman answered the door. He asked for Roxas, but the young lady shook her head.

"If you're talking about the old residents here, they just recently moved," she said.

"When?!" asked Riku desperately.

"About two days ago…"

Riku apologized and turned around. Cloud and Leon were waiting for him. They saw him return with a gloomy look.

"Well?" asked Cloud.

"They moved…" replied Riku as he clenched his hand into fists.

Cloud walked over to him and embraced him. Riku cried onto his shoulders. _I wanted to at least be able to say good bye to you face to face. You soothed the pain in my eyes…and yet you left without a sound…This is…Reality…_


	13. Chapter 13

And the drama begins? Ahaha, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, it's updated now! XD.

Chapter 11: Don't Forget to Live

_Italicized_: thoughts

**Bold**: news

_**Italicized bold**_: memories

"Underlined": Sora's spirit talking

The dim light of the lamp was all that lit the lonely house. The only sound was soft breathing from sleeping people. Kairi slept silently on the cream colored sofa while Cloud and Leon sat in the other couch, head against one another, resting as well. Cid stood by the door of Riku's room, staring into the room as he watched the young boy sleeping quietly. He looked away to the others and then sighed as he walked away from the door. It was nearly four months already and Riku still hadn't recovered from the shock. He was so sure that the Roxas boy was the answer to their prayers of saving Riku from his last traumatic shock, but in the end, it only cause the scar in Riku's heart to reopen. He pulled out the chair in the dining room and sat in it, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. Riku was no longer independent. He constantly needed someone to be by his side or else he would do something to hurt himself. He wasn't the Riku that knew what he wanted to do, but a puppet controlled by the emotions that has caused him pain. He would wake up everyday with an emotionless face and would not talk. He walked normally, ate normally, and did things normally, but inside, he wasn't the same.

Cid could still remember the day when Sora first introduced Riku to him. He at first did not accept Riku as his lover since he looked like a playboy, but after seeing that Riku loved Sora with all his heart, he came to accept him. When Sora died, he didn't blame Riku for not being there with Sora. He didn't hate the boy as Riku had thought he did. He only came to realize that Riku thought he hated him when Riku accidentally blurted it out when they were in the middle of an argument. Cid could still the remember the face of relief when he assured Riku he didn't hate, but loved him like a son, just as how he loved Sora as a son. He sighed again. _I'm getting to old for this…_he thought. The sound of footstep surprised him. He looked up and saw Riku walking out from the hallway.

"Riku?" he muttered, staring confusingly as to what the boy was trying to do.

Riku took a couple of steps forward and then fell to his knees with a thud. The sound woke up Kairi, Cloud, and Leon. They stood up and hurried over to where Cid was kneeling down, asking Riku what was wrong.

"Riku? Riku, what's wrong?" asked Cid nervously.

"…Where's Sora?," mumbled Riku incoherently.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where is Sora? I thought you let him stay with me, Cid."

"…What? Riku…what day is it to you?"

"What? June 23rd…"

Cid stared in disbelief.

"What's wrong with him Cid?" asked Kairi worriedly.

"He thinks he's still living with Sora and that Sora is alive. Call the ambulance. We're taking Riku to the hospital…" said Cid as he helped Riku up to his feet.

Cloud hurried to the phone as Leon went to help Cid support Riku. Kairi cried silently as she watched the scene before her. _Oh…Riku, why did this have to happen to you?_ She thought as she closed her eyes to look away.

They walked into the room where Riku rested. His eyes close, sleeping like usual. They watched as he slept and then turned to see the doctor walk in.

"So, did you find anything wrong?" asked Cid.

"It looks like he's suffering through a repressed memory," he said, "It seems all the memories from the day Sora died until now, he's unable to recall it. The memory is stored in a long term memory, but access to it is impaired because of psychological defense mechanisms."

"So, he'll be like this forever?" asked Leon.

"Well, he will still be able to attain new information from everyday life," replied the doctor.

"Is there any way for him to recover?" asked Cloud.

"There is a slight chance that he may be able to recover partial or complete recovery of the memory," said the doctor.

Cloud nodded solemnly. The doctor patted Cloud on the shoulder and then left the room. All was silent as the hours ticked by…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a far away town, a loud screech was heard and then the sirens of the police came around from the corner of the building. There were sounds of crying and footsteps rushing to scene. Dark shadows moved away from the crime scene and disappeared into the night.

Roxas sighed as they reached their new home and dropped the bad of money onto the floor. Ever since they got to the new town, all they have ever been doing down was robbing banks and dealing with underground mafia groups. He suddenly wished he hadn't remembered, that way he would still be living in Destiny Island, still going to school and…still with…Riku. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the television **"Once again, another bank has been robbed. Police detectives suspect it's the infamous group, Organization XIII, which has struck in many other places. We'll be going to the crime scene to find out more…So why would you expect that even after a long time, we still haven't been able to capture Organization XIII? We don't have enough evident to prove that the Organization is behind this, but we will be doing more search on them…And so they say that two-"** Roxas turned off the television and sighed as he leaned his head back. They were all over news and even on the internet. He was becoming tired of it by now. _I miss him…but I know I can't go see him…_thought Roxas as he closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Just then the door opened and Axel walked in.

"What's up Roxas?" asked Axel in a cheery tone.

Roxas was in no mood to talk to anyone. He only made a grunt in reply. Axel arched a brow and sat down next to him.

"What's up with you? Having a bad day? We did well out there though," said Axel.

"I don't give a damn…" muttered Roxas as he leaned forward.

"Hey, hey…you can't say that. This is all a part of being in the organization. Of course if you want to leave…that would mean that's the end of your life…And I don't want you to get killed because you don't want to be apart of all of this anymore."

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do?! I'm tired of robbing banks, killing innocent people, kidnapping children for ransom, dealing with underground mafias! I'm tired of…tired of…"

Roxas cracked and he began to cry softly. Axel frowned slightly and placed a hand behind Roxas's back. He could feel Roxas's body trembling as he continued to cry quietly.

"Hey, it's not that BAD is it?" asked Axel, trying to cheer Roxas up.

"Not bad?! Ugh, Axel, do you HAVE any idea what you are saying?! We're murderers! We kill people for money and…I don't want this anymore…all I ever wanted was a normal life, but even I wasn't given that as a child, no…I was abandoned because of my weak heart that would mean more money to spend to fix it! Everything in life is about money…but when…when I was with Riku…it wasn't about money. All I ever wanted…was to be normal…but even I wasn't given that chance!" cried out Roxas as he stood up and ran to his room.

He slammed the door with a loud thud, making Axel flinch. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his red hair. He walked toward Roxas's room and stood in front of the door.

"Roxas…hey, come on, let me in. I'm not going to do anything to you," said Axel gently, "I want to be there for you…"

There was a soft click and then the door open. Axel smile slightly and entered the room. He shut the door light a soft thud and locked it. He walked over to the bed where Roxas was lying. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands resting on Roxas's back.

"I miss him…it hurts to even think about it…but I know. I can't see him anymore, I know that if I do, our organization would be in trouble, I know that he will hate me…for being the murderer of Sora," muttered Roxas, "But even still…I miss him…"

"Roxas…look at me," said Axel as he made Roxas sit up and made Roxas face him, "Didn't you say that these feelings weren't yours? Didn't you say that these were just Sora's feelings left behind? So, why don't you just cut it out? The feelings…block everything…or for an easier resolution…fall in love…with me."

Roxas's eyes widened at Axel's words. He pulled back away from Axel's touch, afraid to look him in the eyes. Axel pulled Roxas close to him and hugged him. He leaned down and pushed Roxas onto the bed so that they were both lying. He gave a soft kiss on Roxas's cheek and then traveled down to Roxas's neck, giving him more soft kisses. Roxas whimpered slightly. _No…it feels wrong…his lips are cold. They're not warm like Riku's…_he thought and then pushed Axel away.

"No…I can't do it," muttered Roxas.

Axel sighed and then got up. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He opened it quietly and then turned around slightly.

"Then…think about it," said Axel before he left roxas's room.

Roxas sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. _I don't know what to do anymore…_He closed his and silently fell into a deep slumber.

"_**Riku! Look, I made a cake for your birthday!" said Sora.**_

"_**Ehh…then I'm going to prepare some medicine for stomachaches," replied Riku.**_

"_**Huh? What for?"**_

"_**Because I have to be prepare myself to eat YOUR food."**_

"_**Riku! Meanie!"**_

"_**Ahaha, I'm kidding, ah! Wait!"**_

_**Sora threw a pillow at him. Riku caught it and then grabbed Sora, pinning him to the wall. **_

"_**Okay, okay, I was just kidding, thanks for making the cake…but where's my present?" asked Riku in a seductive voice. **_

_**Sora giggled and gave him a kiss, "Right…here."**_

_**Riku smirked and leaned in to kiss him passionately. He slipped his hand underneath Sora's shirt, earning a small moan from him. He chuckled and then pulled back. **_

"_**How about I skip the cake and open my gift first?" asked Riku in a low voice. **_

_**Sora giggled and agreed, letting Riku lead him to his bedroom. **_

Roxas merely looked away as the scene before him changed when Sora and Riku entered the room together. He had enough of watching them together every night. Sora's memories were starting to annoy him as they replayed over and over his mind night after night as though it was there to haunt him of his sin. He turned his whole body to face the wall as Riku and Sora began kissing once again. He covered his ears with his hands and cried silently. He was tired of this, watching them be in love and his heart was breaking...but why? This heart belonged to Sora, it should be breaking, since it was him and Riku together, but still, it hurt to watch and hear. Just then, everything became silent. Roxas dropped his hands to his sides and turned around. There was nothing but pure white. He look around, but no one was around, not Riku, not Sora.

"You know, if you don't want to see, you can make yourself stop, after all, I'm not making you see it as much as you're making yourself see it," said a familiar voice.

Roxas turned around and his heart nearly stopped for a brief second. He stared at the small figure before him, the brown spiky hair and sapphire eyes.

"So-Sora?" muttered out Roxas.

"Bingo! Nice to meet you, boy-who-has-my-heart-but-doesn't-want-to-accept-his-feelings-for-Riku-as-his-own-and-is-in-denial! That would be, Roxas," said Sora in a cheery tone.

"What?"

"Oh, don't act like an idiot! So what if you were given my heart! It doesn't mean that I'm going to give you MY feelings I have cherished with Riku. Sure, you have my memories, but when you saw them, didn't you ever...I don't know, feel jealous? Envy me that I got to be with Riku? Felt sad because he was in love with me? Want to make him fall for you?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Then isn't that enough to answer your question."

"I don't understand..."

"Do I have to explain everything? Roxas...what you feel for Riku is your own. That is your OWN heart, not mine."

"But, this heart was-"

Sora shook his head and then sighed. He walked over to Roxas and grabbed him by the arm and then gave him a very gentle smile.

"Roxas...I am no longer a part of this world and I know that those feelings truly belong to you because I am here and I still love him...so how can it be that my feelings are in two different places at once? Everything that you felt from what you saw, you felt from your heart that YOU have created,"said Sora tenderly, "But you have realize yourself that those feelings are your own and no one else's, so don't let them take it away, those precious feelings that belongs ONLY to you."

Roxas lowered his gaze and clenched his hands into fists. He looked back into Sora's gentle gaze.

"But what if I can't? What if I just become a living puppet?" asked Roxas desperately searching for an answer in Sora's eyes.

Sora embraced Roxas softly, a warmth that comforted Roxas's confusing heart.

"Then don't forget to live..." whispered Sora as he began to fade away.

"Sora!" yelled out Roxas as Sora was beginning to disappear more quickly.

"What does your heart tell you to do?" asked Sora as he pointed to Roxas's heart, smiling softly, "If you listen, you will find your answer...Roxas, I give Riku to you, so please take care of him..."

With his last words fading away, Sora disappeared and Roxas was left alone. He groaned quietly and opened his eyes to the brightness of his room. He stared at the white ceiling with a blank expression. _That was just a dream, right? _He thought. He placed his hand over his heart and felt it beating and then a small smile spread across his face. _My own heart I created..._He sat up, feeling a lot better. He got up from his bed and opened the curtains of his room, letting in the sunlight. There was a knock at his door and he called out for them to come in. He turned around and saw Axel with a plate of food. He stared at it and then arched a brow.

"Breakfast," said Axel as he placed it on the desk.

"Thanks," muttered Roxas.

He walked over to where Axel was standing and smiled.

"What? You're smiling, did something good happen?" asked Axel.

"I'm sorry Axel, but I know now, I can't return your feelings, because what I feel for Riku...is definitely my own...do you hate me?" asked Roxas.

"...Oh...I can't ever hate Roxas...because you were...how do I say...my first friend, even if you don't return my feelings, I would probably do anything for you, as long as it's not about leaving the organization."

"Hmm...then can I ask for a favor now?"

"Sure."

"I want to go see Riku."

"...I just said that I-"

"I'm not going to run away from the organization, I'll come back. I just...want to explain everything to Riku."

"...Mmm..."

"Please?"

Roxas gave a puppy eyed look to Axel, making Axel succumb to his will.

"Ahhh," moaned out Axel and he ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine! Making a face like that...that's so unfair."

Roxas laughed and took a bite of the omelet. He looked over to Axel as he scooped up another spoonful and then fed it to him. Axel blinked a couple of times before eating it.

"My thanks to you for helping," said Roxas happily, "I shall feed you."

"I'll take the offer! I don't want to miss the chance I'll never get anymore," replied Axel as he ate another bite.

Roxas smiled and continued to feed Axel. _I'm going to see Riku finally...I wonder what he'll say...Well, as long as I get to see him, I don't care what he has to say..._


	14. Chapter 14

Hmm, Ok, it's late but I feel like writing, so if there are typos, sorry! Anyways, here's the update! Hopefully, it doesn't sound too rushed.

Chapter 12: To See Again

_Italicized_: thoughts

There were mutterings from the hallway, but they were incoherent to his ears. Her didn't know why he was in the hospital in the first place. Cid wouldn't let him see Sora, saying that it was a bad idea, but he didn't understand why it was a bad idea. _Did something happen to Sora? Did he get hurt?_ All these questions were running through his head and it only made him want to see Sora more. There was a click at the door. Riku turned his attention towards the door and saw a girl with blond hair come in.

"I see you're here again," she said with a gentle smile.

Riku blinked twice, puzzled by what she meant. He titled his head to the side slightly and gave a confused smile.

"I"m sorry...do I know you?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh that's right...you don't remember me. Never mind what I said, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. No pain or anything, so I don't know why I'm here."

The girl gave a gentle laugh and then she pointed to her heart.

"Sometimes being in the hospital doesn't always mean it's physical pain. It can be an emotional pain as well," she said.

"Emotional?" asked Riku, "But I don't feel depress or anything."

"That's what you say, but right now, you're not yourself."

"...I don't understand..."

"You'll come around to realize it yourself. By the way, I'll introduce myself again, I'm Namine."

"Oh, nice to meet you Namine. I'm Riku...you know, you look a lot like a girl I know."

"Kairi?"

"Huh? Yeah...how do you know?"

"Let's just say...I've heard it somewhere before. Now, here's your lunch. Don't push yourself too hard. You should rest after you eat."

Riku nodded and thanked her. He watched her leave and looked down at his food. He didn't really like hospital food. He set the tray aside and looked out the window. _Sora...where are you? I want to see you..._he thought as he stared wishfully out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas slipped on his shoes. He was wearing casual clothes, since he wanted Riku to see him as he was, not as an Organization XIII member.

"Axel! Are you ready yet?!" he called out.

There were some footsteps running down the stairs and then Axel appeared, his hair still a mess. He hurried into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and then hurried back to where Roxas was.

"This is why I told you to sleep early," said Roxas.

Axel glared at him as he stuffed the toast into his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," muttered Axel, "Now, let's go. I told Saix we were just going to hang out at the beach, since we're not doing much today."

"Okay...oh, and thanks again Axel," said Roxas as he smiled.

"Don't smile at me. It's hard to resist."

Roxas chuckled and they left the mansion, heading back to Destiny Island. Inside the car, Roxas stared out of the window, watching the buildings pass by. He felt anxious and he was a bit afraid to meet Riku. He was going to tell Riku everything, the truth, even if it meant that Riku was going to hate him, he didn't want to hide it from any longer, Riku deserved to know the truth. The drive felt short, and before he knew it, they had arrived at his home.

"Go on, I'll wait for you here," said Axel.

Roxas nodded and got out of the car. He walked on the path that led to Riku's front door. He was already nervous. He could feel his heart beating fast...yeah, his heart. He smiled at that thought and took a deep breath as he reached Riku's door. He waited for a bit before ringing the doorbell. There was no answer. Roxas frowned slightly and rung it again. This time there was a voice, a female voice, one that was very familiar. The door swung open and Kairi stood before Roxas. He stared at Kairi, wondering what she was doing there, but before he could ask, Kairi slapped him across the face. Roxas took a few steps back, his hand touching the cheek where he was slapped. He stared wide eyes at her.

"You...you jerk! Don't you dare come near Riku again! It's because of you why he's like he is now! Why did you have to come into his life?! He was doing perfectly fine, recovering from Sora's death and now look at him! He doesn't even remember a thing!" yelled Kairi as tears streamed down her sapphire eyes.

"Wha-what?" muttered Roxas, "He doesn't remember? I don't understand..."

"Tch, why should I explain it to you?! You don't deserve to know!"

Kairi was about to close the door on him, but Roxas jumped up and rushed to the door. He stopped her from closing it and got himself inside.

"Get out! You don't belong here!" screamed Kairi.

"Not until you tell me what happen to Riku!" yelled Roxas back, "You can hate me for all you want, but I want to know what happen to Riku!"

"Oh, looking at you now, it doesn't seem like you're a timid boy. Maybe you were playing with Riku's heart in the beginning! I never trusted you and I should have gone with that instinct the moment I saw you!"

"You're right...you shouldn't have trusted me...but I **never **played with Riku's heart!"

"Hah! You're telling this to me?! Please...none of us will ever believe you."

"Us?"

"That's right. Cid, Cloud, Leon and me! Now get out!"

"No. Tell me where Riku is."

"I'm not telling you."

Roxas scowled and grabbed Kairi by the arms. He was stronger than her. He push her down onto the floor and glared at her. He held onto her tiny wrists in one hand and stared into her eyes.

"Tell. Me. Where. Riku. Is," he stated firmly.

He wasn't a shy boy, he was a member of the Organization XII. He was a killer and he could easily kill Kairi, but he wasn't going to. She was Riku's friend...Sora's friend. Kairi looked up at Roxas with fear in her eyes. She never knew how much strength Roxas had until now. Even still, she kept her lips shut and turned her eyes away.

"Please...tell me where he is," asked Roxas again, desperately this time.

Kairi caught the desperation in his voice and looked back up at him.

"Let go of me first," she said.

Roxas did and they both stood back up. Kairi pushed away the wrinkles in her dress and stared at Roxas. The look in his eyes, she knew, he was being serious. She sighed and shook her head.

"Even if I told you...even if you went to visit him...he wouldn't remember you..." said Kairi softly and sadly.

"What?" asked Roxas, "Won't remember me?"

"When you left him, Riku had a mental break down. Before long, he forgot...he woke up one day...and thought he still lived with Sora. He thought Sora was still alive. It's sad to see him like this. Not knowing about the death. Living in a past that he longs for..."

Roxas was in shock. He couldn't believe it. Riku didn't remember Sora's death, he thought Sora was still alive.

"Then you mean...he won't remember...he won't remember me?" asked Roxas, his voice trembling.

Kairi shook her head and whispered solemnly, "The doctor says he's suffering through a repressed memory. Everything from the day Sora died until now...he doesn't remember. That means...Roxas, you're not apart of his memory anymore..."

Roxas swallowed and he could feel a lump forming at his throat. _He won't remember me...It can't be true..._he thought as a tear fell from his eye. He looked back to Kairi who watched him silently.

"Where is he?" asked Roxas.

"At the hospital. Room 203," replied Kairi, "Who knows...maybe you might be the one to bring back his memory."

Roxas left the house in a rush and got back inside the care. Axel stared him as he entered the car.

"What's wrong? You're crying? Did he say he hate you?!" asked Axel.

Roxas shook his head vigorously and said, "No...no...he's not there. He's at the hospital. Take me there Axel."

"Yes sir."

Axel stepped on the pedal and they were off. They arrived at the hospital in a few minutes. Roxas got out of the car and ran inside. He was running through the hall, but was stopped by a nurse, scolding him for running. He had to speed walk instead. _203...203...203,_ he thought as he looked at the numbers. He finally came across the room and was about to enter but a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allow to enter unless you state your relationship with him," said the nurse.

"I'm...I'm...I'm his friend," said Roxas.

"Do you have proof?"

"Look, I have to see him."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh!" yelled out a voice from across the hall.

Namine walked over to them and smiled at the nurse. She gave the nurse a pat on the back.

"It's okay. He can see him," she said.

The nurse nodded and left. Roxas stared at Namine and frowned.

"Why? Why did you help me? You're working with Ansem aren't you?" he asked.

"Ansem told me that you would probably visit Riku if you found out about his condition. Believe me, me and Ansem are on your side. We're not your enemy," she replied, "Now go on inside. You may be able to help him."

Roxas gave a small nod. He took another deep breath and entered. He walked inside the white room and found Riku awake. He was sitting up, staring out the window. It was a beautiful day today and the birds were chirping. Riku heard his footsteps and turned around. His eyes widened.

"Sora? No...you're not Sora," he said with disappointment.

That hurt Roxas, to hear the disappointment in Riku's voice that he wasn't Sora.

"No, I'm not Sora...sorry to disappoint you," said Roxas.

"Who are you?" ask Riku, "I don't...know you..."

Roxas gave a sad smile as he walked towards Riku. His smile disappeared and sorrow was plastered on his face. Riku looked at him with a blank expression.

"Why the long face?" asked Riku happily.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at that but it wasn't a long laugh. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and looked at Riku.

"You really don't remember me?" asked Roxas.

"Sorry, nope...am I suppose to?" asked Riku.

"Heh...no...I'm Roxas."

"Roxas? Hmmm, sounds familiar...but I can't seem to recall. I'm-"

"Riku."

"Uh, yeah...funny. I don't know you, but you know me. Are you my stalker?"

Riku was joking around and that made Roxas laugh again. Roxas leaned towards Riku, surprising him.

"Umm...no way. Are you **really** my stalker? I already have someone I love, you know..." mumbled Riku as he inched away form Roxas.

"I know...Sora, right? But Riku...please remember me," begged Roxas as he leaned in closer.

He placed a kiss on Riku's warm lips. It brought back the memory of when they were at the beach. Roxas pulled back, his hands placed on Riku's cheeks. He stared at Riku, hoping he would remember. Riku stared blankly back at him and then he gave a puzzled smile.

"If you're trying to get me to remember something...sorry, I still don't know you..." said Riku apologetically.

Roxas dropped his hands and smiled.

"Oh...then, I guess I'll leave then. Sorry to disturb you," said Roxas, his voice shaking as he tried to suppress a cry.

Roxas turned around and ran out of the room. Riku tried to stop him, but Roxas was already gone. Riku touched his lips and blushed.

"What the? Why am I blushing? I love Sora...I shouldn't tell him I kissed another guy...well, actually, that another guy kissed me," muttered Riku.

Roxas kept running until he was outside of the hospital. Tears streamed down his face as he walked towards the car. People stared at him as cried. He got back inside the care where Axel became worried.

"What's wrong Roxas? What happened?" asked Axel.

Roxas let it all out. He cried, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed loudly, his body shaking slightly as he cried. Axel tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"He...he...he doesn't...remember...me!" cried out Roxas as he leaned in to hug Axel, "He's...suffering...through...a repressed...memory! He doesn't...remember me!"

Roxas continued to cry as Axel wrapped his arms around him. Axel decided he was best to let Roxas cry and ask about the problem later. He was silent as Roxas sobbed in his arms...


	15. Chapter 15

Hmmm, it's late again. I need to sleep for school, haha, but I want to write! I know it just updated and there hasn't been a review o.O But, I want to write! So here's the update! Oh, typos? Sorry...

Chapter 13: A Beginning to an End

_Italicized_: thoughts

"Underlined": Sora's spirit talking

Axel drove back in silence. He didn't know how to comfort Roxas who sat limped, staring out the window. He sighed and gave a small chuckle.

"Well, we went through a lot today. Why don't you sleep it off? Think of it this way, now that Riku doesn't remember you, you can finally move on!" he said.

Roxas gave no response and continued to stare out the window. _But...I finally realized my feelings...Why did it have to come to this? Either way, both of us were bound to never be together...It must be fate telling us there's no way us two can work out..._Roxas shed a single tear at the thought. _Even though I hoped for it so much...I was a fool. Axel is right...I should move on now...Riku doesn't need me anymore..._He pulled his gaze away from the side window and sighed.

"You're right Axel...I should move on..." he muttered.

"Yeah...It's over then..." replied Axel with a sad smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku tossed in his sleep. He groaned in pain, sweat beading from his head. He woke up abruptly, but it was bright and not dark. He frowned slightly and realized that he wasn't in the hospital room anymore. There were footsteps behind, making him turn around. The person who stood before him, the boy he was looking for all this time.

"Sora? Is it...really you?" he asked as he walked towards him.

"Yeah...it's me alright..." replied Sora with a sorrowful smile, "But...I'm not there Riku...I'm not with you and I never will be. I can't be with you...because my time had already came, but Riku, you still got yours. You still have a life ahead of you, one filled with many happiness...one that will make you feel complete."

"I don't understand? What are saying Sora?"

"...You forgot...I feel a bit sorry for him. After he finally discovered his own feelings, he is thrust back into the shadows where he came from.

"Who?"

"Someone you know very well Riku. Someone who has been besides you and will always be besides you if you could remember."

"Stop speaking like that. I don't understand!"

"Do you truly still love me?"

"What?! Of course I do!"

Sora appeared before him, which surprised him. Sora touched his chest where his heart was located and looked up at him in the eyes.

"Roxas has your heart now...realize that Riku. He needs you and you need him. No one can replace me in your heart, but I am the past, Roxas is the present and the future. He will become the most precious thing to you, that's why Riku, please remember him," said Sora

"...Roxas? You mean the boy who came to visit me today?" asked Riku

"Yes..."

Riku shook his head. He took a step away from Sora and turned away.

"How can you tell me to love someone else?" asked Riku painfully.

"Because I want you to be happy! Because I can't be there for you anymore! Because...you **have** to move on...Riku! Remember him!"

Riku turned around and then a flash of memory collided with him. Roxas came into view and he saw him smile that sweet smile. He saw him crying, making him want to embrace Roxas and comfort him. He saw Roxas with eyes full of lust and then he saw their passionate kiss. He blushed as the scene from the beach replayed over his head. When it ended, Riku was left speechless. Sora was gone, the dream was ending and he was waking up. He groaned and blinked his eyes open. He saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring him, making him yelp. He sat up and saw Cloud looking at him with worry. Leon was there as well, along with Cid and Kairi. Riku looked out the window swiftly. The sun was already up and the birds were already chirping. _The dream...Sora...no...Roxas!_

"Riku?" said Kairi in a cautious tone, "Is something wrong?"

"You sounded like you were in pain," said Cloud.

"What?" said Riku as he brought his attention back to the others, "No, I mean, I'm fine. Umm, why am I at the hospital? I don't remember getting injured or anything..."

"...No. Look, Riku...about Sora. You said you wanted to see him?" asked Cid as he heaved a sigh, "Okay, we're going to tell you now. You can't see Sora because...because he's already gone from this world."

"...Yeah? I know that...Why are you telling me that?" asked Riku confusingly.

"What?!" said Kairi in shock.

She rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He stared at her in puzzlement and a bit of fear. She looked him straight in the eyes and began sobbing loudly. She hugged him and cried onto his shoulder.

"Did something happen?" asked Riku, still confused.

"You...you remember!" exclaimed Cloud as he rushed over to his side as well.

"Urm...yes I remember? What did I forget?" asked Riku, "Why am I here? Why are you guys so clingy?!"

They merely laughed, leaving Riku in confusion.

They were heading back to Riku's home now. He sat in the car, laughing with the others.

"Wait...I had what?" asked Riku.

"You were suffering through a repressed memory! Sheesh, who would have though you were this troublesome. Scaring us like that," said Cloud.

Riku rolled his eyes, leaving the conversation at that. It became silent in the car and no one dared to talk, especially about Roxas. As they arrived, there was someone waiting by his house. Riku arched a brow as they approached closer. He took a look at the stranger and he realized that it was Axel. They stopped the car and Riku got out quickly, running to Axel.

"Oh, good, you're back!" said Axel hurriedly.

The others came and walked up behind Riku. Cid and Leon glared at Axel.

"Who's this punk?" asked Leon.

"Excuse me! The name is Axel! Ugh, never mind, I don't have time to introduce myself!" said Axel as he ran his fingers through is red fiery hair, "Look. You like Roxas right? Maybe even love him? If you do...you have **got **to save him!"

Riku stared at Axel and frowned slightly and then said, "What?"

"You have to remember Roxas!"

"No, no, I mean...I remember Roxas now...What do you mean though...by saving him?"

"Damn it! I guess I'll have to explain. Roxas was an orphan. He was taken in by Organization XIII, but at the time, the Organization didn't know that Roxas had a weak heart. When they finally found out, Roxas was too good of a member to just kill him. They began researching up people to see if anyone had a compatible heart to his. They found...they found out that Sora's heart was the perfect match. So I guess you can say...Sora's death was because of Roxas...he even killed Sora, during that burglary, he was the one who shot Sora, because it was an assignment. Roxas didn't want to die, he did it for himself...but...**BUT**, if you can go pass all that and see Roxas for who he is now, if you can...**please** save him! He went to visit you when you were in the hospital. At the time, you didn't remember who he was. We went back, but the Organization found out that Roxas left to see you! They have spies everywhere, but don't worry, I made sure no one followed me. Anyways, Roxas took the blame for it. He said he was the one who forced me into taking him to see you. They thought that Roxas told you about them and now they have him prisoned! They're going to **kill **him! If you have the heart to forgive the murderer of your ex-lover and if you love him, save him! I can't do anything by myself! So I'm begging you...please save him!

Axel begged him with desperation, but it was all too much for Riku to take. _Roxas...killed Sora? Then...that's why he...was so upset over that time I told him about Sora..._Riku was in shock and couldn't speak.

"How do we know if you're not making it up?" asked Kairi, "For all we know, you're a member of the Organization too! Wouldn't that mean you're after Riku as well!"

"I'm not! I'm on Roxas's side! Because...I like him. He was my first friend and I'm not going to let him kill him!" exclaimed Axel as he nearly came to tears.

Leon and Cid frowned and grabbed Axel by the shoulders.

"Enough of this! We don't want to be associated with criminals!" said Cid firmly.

He and Leon dragged Axel away from the house with Cloud followed them all the while, Riku was still trying to get the message. Kairi took him by the hands and pulled him inside. She made him sit down on the couch.

"Relax...you don't need to worry yourself over this. Just forget about him, okay Riku?" said Kairi gently.

Riku shook his head and finally found his voice again. He looked up at Kairi and smiled sadly.

"I can't just forget him. He's Sora's murderer...and he's the one I love now. Even if he killed Sora...I think, Sora has already forgiven him. So if Sora can...then so can I. Sora came to me, you know that Kairi? He came to me in my dreams and told me that I have to move on. He told me that, Roxas needs me...and I need him. It's true...right now, Roxas needs me...and I do need him. He's the only one. You can hate me...but I don't want to lose someone I love again. I'm not giving him to death again...this time, I want to be able to save the one I love..." he whispered quietly.

"Why? He's the one who caused all this!" yelled Kairi.

"But...I love him. Maybe I already fell in love with him the first time I saw him. I want to forgive him. There's no solution in hating...that will only cause more problems."

"You're to nice."

Riku chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I am..." he muttered.

Just then, Cloud, Leon and Cid came in. They stared at the two in silence.

"I'm guessing you decided to go save the boy?" asked Cid.

"That's a stupid choice. Cloud and I are in the police force and our group has already been asked to help bust Organization XII, but we found nothing. They're criminals, scary ones too, and Roxas is one of them. That means, Roxas is a criminal too. Organization XII isn't a group you want to mess with Riku. They're not just there for fun and games. They're real, and they will kill you without any hesitation," said Leon seriously.

"Even still...I want to save him," replied Riku as he got up from the seat.

"You're a fool..." muttered Kairi.

"Call me whatever you want, but it isn't going to change my mind," said Riku with a smile.

"Fine," said Cloud.

The other three looked at him like he was crazy. Cloud merely stared back at them.

"Roxas isn't a bad kid!" said Cloud, trying to defend himself.

"What? Not a bad kid?! Roxas murdered Sora!" exclaimed Kairi.

"And? If you were in the same situation as him, you would have done the same. Anyone would fear death at such an age. To be born with a weak heart, only to know you don't have a long time to live and you could die anytime, it's a scary thought. He did what he thought was right. He was raised in a house of criminals! Of course he would do that! But during the time we spent with him, did he really seem like he was evil? He's a child, probably lost and confused! Take Sora for an example! He was an orphan child. Leon found him on the streets. He was a thug, a thief, a little brat, and he even tried to kill someone! But did Sora seem like a bad person to you? No! He was raised on the streets, his only method of survival is how he lived on the streets. If it wasn't for Cid, Sora might have became a criminal himself...What difference does that make Roxas? He's probably the same...just a lost child. Give him a chance. I'm willing to help Riku go save him," said Cloud.

The others were silent and Riku smiled at Cloud.

"Thanks," said Riku.

He was glad Cloud was on his side. At least someone agreed with him.

"If you put it that way...then I guess there's no use to argue," said Leon, "I'm in then."

Kairi looked over to Cid who shrugged.

"I guess, why not?" said Cid.

They were now waiting on Kairi's answer. Kairi fidgeted under their intense gaze.

"Agh! Fine! But I'm staying here! I just don't have anything against it," she said.

"Haha, that's more like it. Don't worry, I'm staying here as well. Just in case something happens to Kairi. You three go on. Prepare yourself though," said Cid.

They nodded and left Riku's house only to find Axel still waiting. He was inside his car, in deep thought. Riku gave a tap on his window, making him jump. Axel rolled down the window and looked behind him where Cloud and Leon were standing.

"We're going. Cloud and Leon are coming with us. Don't worry, they know how to fight," said Riku.

"Yeah...the problem is...do you?" asked Axel as he arched a brow at him.

"Yeah...surprisingly...I took military training before. Only because I was force to, but at least now I know it's going to come in handy."

"Hmph, don't get too cocky. Organization XIII isn't some laid back criminal group who's easy to beat. They're **the** criminal group that are wanted. They skilled, so be careful."

"Got it."

"Okay, then get in!"

"What about weapons?"

"Got them already."

"..."

"I brought them just in case you decided you would save Roxas. You are, so, it works out."

"Sure."

Riku nodded to Cloud and Leon to get in. They followed suit after Riku got in and so, they're battle begins...


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah...If there are typos, I'm sorry.

Chapter 14: Stories to Pass Time

_Italicized_: thoughts

The car came to a sudden halt, making everyone inside slam to one side. Riku glared at Axel, his expression practically asking what he was doing. Axel gave Riku an apologetic face and got out of the car. They were parked in the middle of a forest with nothing but dense trees and bushes. There wasn't even a sight of civilization. Riku got out and followed after Axel, leaving behind Leon and Cloud to watch the car. Riku finally caught up to Axel and grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed out.

"Shh," quieted Axel as he pried away from Riku and squatted down, peering over a thick bush.

"What are you looking for?"

Riku squatted down next to Axel, starring at his face, trying to figure out what he was up to. Axel turned to look at him and grinned and then pointed at something. Riku followed Axel's finger and saw a house. He arched a brow at Axel, confused why there was a house in the middle of a forest.

"That's where they are keeping Roxas," answered Axel as he became serious, "I think it's Xigbar and Xaldin watching them."

"Them?" asked Riku.

"Yeah. A few weeks ago, two of our members conspired to overthrow the organization and take over. When our leader, Xemnas, found out, he had them captured and tortured. I don't even know if they're still alive or not."

"...I guess you guys wouldn't be considered Organization Thirteen. Not only did Roxas and you betrayed them, but two others."

"Yeah, well...Xemnas doesn't want people to know that we're broken up. If others knew about this, the organization just might fall apart."

"I see...So, what's the plan?"

"I've got bombs in the back trunk of the car-"

"Bombs? I don't think-"

"Who said it was going to be used now? We'll just have to sneak in and pass by Xigbar and Xaldin...Then again, those two would probably be hard to kill."

"Kill huh? You use the word like it's nothing."

"Well what do you want to do? Leave them alive so that they can come after us and kill us instead? Just so you know, this is Organization Thirteen we're talking about. Leave them alive and no doubt they'll come back for revenge and it's going to be pretty."

"Still, it's...murder."

"...They've killed many people already. Well, I guess I don't really have the right to say that since I did too...As well as Roxas."

Riku frowned at him and remained silent. The last part of Axel's sentence got him thinking about what will happen after they rescue Roxas. He knew they couldn't just leave the organization alive, but trying to get them locked up with only Cloud and Leon here...Really isn't going to help. And even if they did locked up, he knew that with no doubt, the organization would find a way to get out. Then it came to Roxas. If he was safe and he did get out, what will happen to him? Cloud and Leon, though they were in full support of Riku rescuing Roxas, Roxas was still apart of a criminal group and had even murdered someone. Everything became complicated, making Riku sigh in frustration. He didn't want Roxas to get locked up, but he couldn't just go against the law either. He ran his fingers through his hair and took another look at the house. He had to decide now because there wouldn't be any other chance. Time was ticking and Roxas was in trouble. _I can't push this aside...Do I love Roxas enough to go against the law and even kill to save him..._The answer was easy, because the moment the question popped into his head, he felt like it was a ridiculous question. _Of course...I would do anything to save him...To have him by my side. _Riku sighed and looked at Axel, giving a small nod.

"Okay...We'll have to plan out how to get inside...And get rid of them. I want Roxas to be safe," said Riku with determination.

Axel smiled and replied, "Good. We'll wait till it's night time. Xigbar and Aldin would most likely be asleep, because that's just how they are. It might be easier that way too. We'll sneak in and you can go find Roxas while the rest of us can take care of those two."

"But isn't going in at night a little to late?"

"Don't worry. They won't lay a finger on him. Last I heard, Xemnas made sure no one touched Roxas."

Riku nodded and they began heading back to the car. Axel told the plan to Cloud and Leon as Riku got into the passenger seat of the car. He watched as Cloud and Leon agreed to the idea and even discussed how they were going to take out Xigbar and Xaldin. Riku averted his eyes when Axel got into the driver seat and leaned back into it. He looked back outside and saw Cloud and Leon whispering to each other, probably considering what they will do when this is all over and what will happen to them if they're chief ever found out what they just did. He could see Cloud getting frustrated and Leon trying to calm him down. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how Cloud immediately calmed down when Leon hugged him.

"So those two are together," said Axel out of the blue.

Riku looked over to Axel and nodded while replying, "Yeah. They've been together since their high school years."

"That's long."

"Yeah...So, how long have you known Roxas?"

"Long. I met him when the organization first took him in. He was a quiet boy though. Never talked unless he was talked to. I was probably one of his first friends before the organization decided that Roxas had go to school so that he learned how to not be nervous when he was in public."

"Oh..."

"Want to hear Roxas' life story?"

"What? I mean...I don't really want to..."

"But you want to know him better don't you?"

"Well...Yeah..."

"Then I'm going to tell you...Roxas' family was poor, but they were happy. The medical bills for Roxas always had them stressed out, but they never once hated Roxas for it. But then, the medical bills became too much and they weren't making enough money. Roxas' father decided to take a loan from the organization because that was the easiest way out to pay for the bills. It was a few months later that the organization came back to their family and asked that they pay them back for the loan. They didn't have the money, so the organization gave them some time. When another four months pass and the organization came back, Roxas' family still didn't have the money. His parents finally said that they would give the organization Roxas as a loan. Roxas thought it was because of his heart condition, that his parents were giving him away. Don't them wrong, the parents loved Roxas with all their heart and giving him away was hard on them too. Anwyays, Roxas came into the organization when he was five and he hid his symptoms well. The organization thought the medical bills belonged to his mother, so they never once suspected Roxas to be the one with heart condition, which also explains why they never looked it up. When it was taking too long for the parents to pay them back, the organization started threatening them. It became too much for the parents and they killed themselves. The organization found them in the living room of their own house dead. They decided that since they were dead, they might as well train Roxas to become a member of the organization. It wasn't until Roxas was ten that they finally found out about Roxas' heart condition. Six years later, they decided that they had to find someone with a heart that Roxas was compatible with. Using blackmail, they got a doctor to search up every donor and Sora just happened to have the compatibility. They watched Sora's every movement and when they finally found him alone, they made their move. Roxas was one to never kill, so this was a...Big step for him...Xemnas decided that Roxas shouldn't remember this, just in case he decided to turn his back on the organization. So while Roxas took his medication for the heart, they also got the doctor to give him medication for the memory thing...That's how Roxas turned up as he is now...You can't really blame him."

Riku shook his head and frowned. He stared out the window with mixed feelings. He didn't know what to say so he decided that remaining silent was a better idea. Only after thirty minutes pass that Riku finally let out a sigh and looked back to Axel.

"I don't blame him..." muttered Riku, "How can I?"

Axel smiled and asked, "So, what about you?"

"What do mean?"

"What about your life?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's a good way to pass time."

"...My dad was a general for the army. He wanted me to become a soldier too and surpass him, but...Becoming a soldier wasn't something I wanted to do. I was more interested in music, but my dad said that music was only for weak men. I was forced into the military and many people expected me to do well because of my dad and since I've always been trained as a child, I did do well, but I hated it. It wasn't until I hooked up with a guy in the military that things finally got better...That is, until my dad found out. My dad forced the guy to leave and move away, in which he did because he didn't want to deal with my dad. I got a beating and was told that being gay was a bad thing. My dad and mom didn't want to believe that I was gay, but for all I know, since I was a kid, I've always liked boys. I tried to tell my dad to be more understanding, but he didn't want to listen to what I had to say. He sent me to a psychiatrist, believing that I was crazy. In the end, I told him that if he didn't accept me for who I am, he might as well just disown me and he did. He kicked me out of the house, even though my mom tried to stop him. I was happy to leave though. I didn't want to be in that household anymore. I ended up looking for Cid, an old friend of my dad's. I told him the situation and he said that he's help me. He said that my dad can be unreasonable sometimes and that I should give some time for him to think about it. I worked for Cid from time to time because I was thankful he helped me get a home and trying to help explain things to my dad. It was also thanks to Cid that I met Sora...My life turn out to be good, even with my broken family."

"I don't like your dad."

Riku chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't either..." said Riku as he stretched, "Anything else you want to hear about? Though, I don't know why I'm telling you."

"Because I make a perfect person to talk to," answered Axel with a teasing tone.

"Riiight...And I'm guessing Roxas told you everything too."

"He did. I'm actually quite jealous of you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because...I knew Roxas before you, known him longer than you and yet, he loves you instead. Even though I had loved him longer than you did, he wanted to be with you..."

"Oh...Sorry..."

Riku looked away from Axel, uncomfortable where the discussion was going. He had no idea that Axel had feelings for Roxas and after hearing it, he didn't know what to do, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to give up Roxas just because Axel knew him longer.

"I...Won't take him away. I just...I just want Roxas to be happy," whispered Axel sadly.

Riku nodded, still not looking at Axel. He stared out into the forest, where it was beginning to darken. He took out his cell phone and looked at the time. It read five o' clock. It would be until another hour or two before it really got dark.

"So, tell me about Sora," said Axel.

"What?" asked Riku, a bit surprised that Axel would actually ask that question.

"Well, I never knew the guy and it looks like Roxas is torturing himself with his death and all, I wanted to know what he was like. So tell me...It will pass the time."

"I don't know..."

"Hey, let's just use this time to get to know each other. I have a feeling, we won't anytime soon. It's better to just not think about what we're going to do until it's time."

"...Okay...Sora...He was an orphan. He lost his parents in an accident. He was taken into an orphanage home and he was later adopted, but even though he had a nice family, Sora had friends that weren't so...well, good. They were street thugs and Sora was...I guess you can say, their little bitch. Excuse my language, but it's true. They got Sora to do everything for them and he listened, because they were his only friends. Some of them even made Sora sleep with them, though, I was sure that Sora knew what he was doing. Then one day, they told Sora to kill someone because they didn't like the guy...And that's where everything ended. Sora was carrying a knife that they had gotten for him. When he was about to stab the guy from behind, he was caught by Leon. Leon arrested Sora and called the family that took him in. When they found out, they almost didn't want Sora anymore, but Leon made sure that Sora would never do such a thing again. After that, Leon dropped Sora off back at his home and he ended up getting grounded. Leon would come by from time to time and talk to Sora, making sure he didn't get into trouble again. It was then that Leon brought Sora to where Cid worked and that's where he met Cloud and Cid. He changed after that. He began to respect his family and they were thankful to Leon, but Sora...He still considered himself an orphan because he never felt like he belonged in that family. He admitted that Leon, Cloud, and Cid were more of his family than the ones who adopted him. He began hanging out at the ice cream shop and then I met him. His adopted parents were more accepting of his sexual orientation, so that part he was lucky."

"Wow...He tried to kill someone."

"Yeah...Judging from his looks, you wouldn't expect him to actually try."

Axel smirked and nodded his head outside. It was dark now, dark enough to sneak inside. Riku nodded and got out of the car. He tapped on the roof of the car to get Cloud's and Leon's attention, who at the time, were busy kissing.

"I don't know how you two can do that at a time like this," mumbled Riku.

Leon and Cloud just smiled at him. Riku shook his head and looked to where the house was located and exhaled.

"It's about time," he said.

Leon and Cloud nodded at his words. Axel began walking ahead while they followed behind him. Riku could feel himself becoming nervous with every step they took. He knew what the plan was going to be, but he found that it was easier said than done. His brushed away the thought, trying to hold himself together. Now wasn't the time to start freaking out, because he needed to stay calm so no mistakes were going to be made...And he definitely didn't want Roxas to get hurt in the process.


	17. Chapter 17

Now it's finally time to save Roxas, haha.

Chapter 15: I Need You

The door clicked opened softly when Axel picked it open. The little house was dimly lighted with an eerie feeling. Riku stepped inside after Axel and looked around the small house. He shuddered silently at the atmosphere. Cloud placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He gave Riku a determined look, frowning slightly. Riku smiled back, trying to tell him he was okay.

"I'm fine," Riku said.

Cloud nodded and walked passed him along with Leon. They walked quietly through the hallway, checking every corner to see if Xaldin or Xigbar were going to appear. Axel stopped abruptly and turned around to looked at Riku.

He pointed to the end of the hall. "The room that Roxas is in is to your left. The rest of us are going to find Xigbar and Xaldin. So go and make it fast."

Riku nodded and separated from the group. He watched them disappear around a corner and then continued on his way. He turned to his left and found the room. The doorknob twisted open easily and Riku entered into a darken room. He caught himself before he nearly fell from the stairs. He let out a relieved sigh as he walked down the stairs, his hand against the wall for support. There was no light, but eventually his eyes adjusted to the dark. As he reached the bottom, he felt like he was in a dark pit. It was going to be hard trying to find Roxas in the dark. His eyes wandered the darken room as he walked forward.

Riku stopped and examined the room. "Roxas?" he called out in a whisper.

He started walking again, but the sound of chains made him stopped. He became alert, getting himself ready for anything that was going to appear before him. It was when he heard a quiet call that he swiftly turned around and tripped over something. He landed with a thud and coughed.

"Who's there?" called out a familiar voice.

Riku looked up, his eyes adjusting to silhouette. "Roxas?"

"...Riku?"

Roxas' voice was hoarse when he called out to Riku, which made him worry. Riku scurried to his feet and hurried to Roxas's side, touching his cheek as he brought himself to sit next to him. He could already tell that Roxas was in tatters.

Riku stroked Roxas's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...But what are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"To come and save you. Axel helped us get here."

"What? Axel? Why?! I told him not to bother and getting you involved too."

"But I wanted to."

"No...If you knew the truth, you wouldn't want to help me."

"Truth? You mean...that you killed Sora?"

"How-?!"

"Axel came to me after you were captured and told me everything. Even after all that, I still wanted to come and save you."

"Why? I don't...I don't deserve this. It's better that I...die."

"Sora died for a reason and that was because you needed a heart. Now you have one, don't waste your effort or let Sora's death be in vain."

"But...I killed him. I killed your..."

"Is that what you're so upset over. Look, somehow Sora came to me when I was in the hospital. He doesn't blame you. He's already forgiven you and I forgive you too. I don't blame you for anything, so Roxas, you have to forgive yourself because no one else blames you for what happened. I'm not...I'm not going to sit and let you die. I'm not going to let someone else who's important to me die again. I need you, Roxas. More than you ever know."

Riku could feel the trickle of warm water splattering against his hand. The quiet sobs of Roxas made his heart throb in anguish. Riku leaned over and hugged him tight.

"I'm not going to leave you behind. Let's get you out of here. You deserve...a much better life," he whispered in Roxas's ear.

Roxas nodded slowly, even though Riku couldn't see his nod. Riku searched around and found that Roxas was tied to the wall with chains. It locked up his arms and legs. Frowning to himself, Riku searched his own pockets and found a pin. As he found the locks to the chains, he hurriedly went to unlock it. Roxas could hear the sound of chains clinking against each other and then the sound of a lock unlocking. He turned to face where he thought Riku was.

"You know how to pick locks?" asked Roxas, amazed by Riku's skill.

"Err...just a bit," replied Riku.

It was then that they heard a loud gun shot from above. Roxas was startled and quickly grabbed onto Riku's arm. Both of them looked up towards the door as it opened it and loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The grip on Riku's arm tightened as the footsteps came closer and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. An outline of the dark silhouette stood at the bottom of the staircase, staring right at them. A small chuckle escapes from the lips of the dark figure.

"You really think you can get him out of here? You have nothing and your other friends are already having trouble trying to fight against Xigbar," came the voice.

"Xaldin..." whispered Roxas.

Riku scooted closer to Roxas, frowning as Xaldin came closer. The lights flickered on, revealing a smirking face and a very new lance that was being held by Xaldin. Just then, a knife darted across the room and across Xaldin's face, missing him by a few centimeters. Xaldin's eyes glanced to the side and Riku's gaze followed suit. Riku noticed two other people were in the basement and he shocked to find them battered up as well.

"Larxene and Marluxia, hmph, looks like you two got free from chains," mumbled Xaldin.

"Don't underestimate us," replied Larxene.

Riku looked over his shoulder towards Roxas, who happened to be looking at the other two with sympathetic eyes. When Roxas noticed Riku's gaze, he turned his attention towards him.

"Other two who tried to take over the Organization. They failed though. I was brought in here after them," explained Roxas.

Riku gave a curt nod. At the sound of metal clashing against each other, both of them looked over to the where Marluxia and Larxene were fighting with Xaldin. Riku gave a small smile. _This is our chance!_ His hands reached over to grab Roxas's.

He wrapped them firmly around Roxas's hand and whispered, "On the count of three, we'll run for the exit. One...Two...Three!"

Riku got up and sprinted towards the stairs, dragging Roxas along behind him. A lance came flying at them. Riku grabbed hold of Roxas and pulled them to the ground. The lance flew over the heads and slammed against the wall. Getting up again, Riku started running once more, pulling Roxas along. Xaldin was about to go after them, but Marluxia and Larxene grabbed hold of him once more, distracting him from his pursuit. Riku and Roxas got of the dark basement and began running down the hall. Voices were heard from the main room. Riku stopped and leaned against the wall, peeking over the edge to see other members standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

"The other members," replied Roxas.

"Other members? But Axel said that there would only be two of the members watching over you."

"They must have sounded the alarm."

"Shit!"

"Stairs! We'll go up."

Now it was Roxas's turn to tug Riku along. They ran for the stairs, heading towards the second floor. As they ran, someone was coming down and without looking, both of them knocked into each other.

"Ow," muttered the other.

"Wha-? Axel!" hissed out Riku as he caught Roxas in his arms before he fell all the way down the stairs.

"Oh, looks like you two were safe," said Axel grinning.

"You said two only!"

"Huh? Ooh! You mean about the members...Yeah, looks like they sounded the alarm. Sorry about that."

"You can't apologize now! Anyways, where's Cloud and Leon?"

"Those two are setting up the time bombs. Now that we have the whole crew here, we can bury them all."

Axel gave a thumbs up and Riku slapped it away. He frowned at Axel and pointed up, but just then, footsteps were head. They looked down and saw the other members of the Organization approaching.

"Less talk, more running," commanded Riku as they started running the stairs again.

Gun fires went off and bullets went passing by them as they ran. Axel was running ahead and turned a corner suddenly. Riku and Roxas followed after him, only to run into more members. A young man with blond hair that was spiked up stood before them.

"Ugh, Demyx," mumbled out Axel.

"Looks like Zexion was right about you taking this way," he said while smiling.

"Shit, I forgot about him. Of course he would have known."

But as Demyx was about to attack, a loud thud was heard from behind him. Demyx fell the ground unconscious. It was Cloud that stood before them with a large sliver plaque in hands.

"This came in handy," he muttered in amazement.

Riku was about to thank him when a loud explosion was heard. There was some screams and then the sound of the stairs crashing. Orange lit up the whole house as fire began to quickly eat up the house.

"Looks like the time bombs went off," said Leon who appeared from behind Cloud, "Let's get the hell out of here."

The others nodded and began following Axel who led the way out, but then the roof came crashing down, blocking their only exit. They were soon going to be buried along with the other members if they didn't find a way out fast. Roxas tugged on Riku's shirt and pointed to a window. It was the only exit left, so even if they were on the second floor, it was better to have broken bones than ending up dead. Cloud and Leon kicked it open and were the first to jump out. Riku and Axel stood on both sides of the window, allowing Roxas to go next. Roxas placed his feet on the window sill and was about to jump when a click and a gun shot came from behind him. He turned to see Xigbar, bleeding from head to toes pointing a gun at him with a grin on his face.

"Roxas!" screamed Riku.

Roxas closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to envelop him. Everything felt heavy like he was carrying a heavy burden and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Riku calling out to him.


	18. Hiatus Note

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry for not updating this story, but I do have an announcement for it. _Heartbeat _is currently on hiatus until I finish rewriting it. And yes, I mean that I am going to rewrite the whole story. After reading it over, I couldn't get over the fact that I had so many spelling and grammar mistakes! I also did not like the writing style, since my style of writing has changed slightly over the years. So, I decided that I will rewrite the story. I know…the fanfic was almost complete too. I believe I only had one chapter to go. But, I promise that this new, rewritten fanfic will be better…at least I hope it will be for those who have been following this story. Don't worry, the plot will be the same, but the way how I will approach the plot will be different, meaning I will reach the climax using different conflicts. However, since this fanfic was written before _Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep _and _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance_, I will not have characters from there. As for the chapters, there will be some chapters taken out or moved or merged into other chapters. So far, I have three chapters done and the fourth chapter is currently being written. I will try to finish it as soon as possible. I promise that this fanfic will be finished! It is my goal…along with many other fanfics I have started.


End file.
